


To Boots That Won't Stay Tied

by LoungingLux33



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity Crush, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, god so fluffy, like really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoungingLux33/pseuds/LoungingLux33
Summary: A simple run in midtown Manhattan turns your whole world upside down when you - quite literally - run into Adam Driver.
Relationships: Adam Driver & Reader, Adam Driver/Original Female Character(s), Adam Driver/You
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember: This all OBVIOUSLY takes place in an AU where Adam Driver is NOT married and DOES NOT have a child, because I would never EVER EVER mess with that. 
> 
> And in addition to being single in this universe, he’s also MUCH more adept at social media as well, which is... fun.

As you coasted through your run in Central Park, you smiled to yourself as you daydreamed. That actor you’d recently developed a crush on – he was a runner, too, wasn’t he? Wouldn’t it be hot to run with him? Shoot, you read somewhere that he lived in Brooklyn, it wasn’t that hard to believe he’d be running around Central Park. And wasn’t he hosting SNL that weekend? It wasn’t completely out of the realm of possibility. Especially since it was such a nice day – unseasonably warm at nearly 60 degrees in January.

You were around your 4th mile when you cruised south and curved back up East Drive to the 85th Street Transverse to catch a quarter mile view of one of your favorite buildings in NYC: 1040 5th Avenue. You’d first spotted its gorgeous terraces and architecture at mile 5 of your last race in the park and fell utterly in love with it. After doing some online sleuthing, you’d learned that it was the former home of Jackie Onassis.

Further into the daydream you drifted as you kept up a nice 11-minute-mile pace pretty effortlessly… Stepping out onto the balcony, looking out at the city before you bathed in a sunset glow, the breeze whipping a gorgeous floor-length gown and pulling gently at your tousled waves. The sound of a door opening behind you, the feel of his strong arms circling your shoulders, the scent of his cologne so intoxicating… you drifted slowly off course and snapped back to reality as you continued around the corner of East Drive and continued parallel to 5th Avenue.

That’s when you realized you were only about 2 miles from the studio where they broadcast, and had to head back south to get back to the train anyway. What would happen if you took a little detour near Rockefeller Plaza? It was a beautiful Thursday morning, it would be a nice run anyway. So you spun back around and headed south, keeping pace and imagining what you’d say to Mr. Adam Driver if you ever ran into him.

74th… 68th… 57th… you coasted down 5th Avenue in a straight shot towards Rockefeller, hopping over piles of leftover snow where they still remained. The crowds were surprisingly thin even around the Plaza - a snowstorm a few weeks before had left everyone a little shell shocked and afraid of venturing out, even though it was nice. The usual crowds started to thicken at around 55th, so at 51st you decided to turn up and approach Rockefeller Plaza from the back to avoid them.

It worked – up West 51st you jogged, smiling at Radio City Music Hall on the left as you turned left onto 6th for a quick few blocks and made another left onto 49th at the Magnolia Bakery. As you rounded the corner, you glanced down at your watch for a split second then up at the Plaza on your left, when suddenly your foot caught on something and you were launched forward at startling speed.

Everything went into slow motion as you looked back and realized you’d tripped over a man who’d bent over to tie his shoes. He stood up unscathed but shocked, yelling, “Ohmygod I’m sorry!” as you looked forward to find the pavement speeding towards your face. Instinctively you threw your hands out so they took the brunt of the impact and cushioned your sliding landing.

When you came to a painful stop, even though your arms were scraped and bleeding, all you could think of was apologizing. But before you could even get out one word, the man was gushing apologies and rushing to help you up. “I am so so sorry, I can’t believe… are you okay? Oh wow that’s a lot of blood, ohhh god…”

“I’m fine, really, I’M sorry, did I hurt you?” you began, “I didn’t even see…” you froze. Your roadblock turned out to be Adam Driver. The very celebrity you had set out to see on your run, and you literally RAN into him instead.

Your frozen expression must have startled him, for he stopped in mid-sentence after seeing your face, “I'm fine, I was tying my stupid shoe… Are you okay?”

You literally shook yourself out of it, blinking and resetting your face, apologizing profusely as he held out his hands and helped you shakily up to your feet. “I’m fine, really, thank you. Are you ok? I think I kicked you there...”

Once you were standing, you brushed the dust off your tights and noticed a huge tear in the fabric that revealed a nasty scraped knee. But when you looked back at him, you had a harder time not swooning – he was gorgeous. You’d had fantasies about him before, but in person? He was everything and more. Tall, broad, aquiline nose… Jesus was he handsome...

“Oh geez no, I’m fine, please… GOD that’s a lot of blood, are you sure you’re OK? Please, let me get you something, can I get you to a hospital or something?”

You scoffed, "No, no, that’s silly. I’m fine. Just scraped up, really. The tights are in worse shape than me,” you joked to reassure him, gesturing down to the hole in your knee.

He laughed nervously, “Ahh I can’t just leave you to walk back on your own." He was unrelenting. "At least let me help you get cleaned up."

You laughed helplessly as he held out a calming hand and re-opened side door of the Plaza he had come out of. "Okay, sure," you admitted as he held the door open with one long leg and chunky boot while reaching for you with both thick arms.

You just went with it – besides, you weren’t about to hobble your bloody ass back to the train station looking like that. He led you into the building, still apologizing. “I really am so sorry… I’m Adam, by the way,” he introduced himself as he walked you down a few short hallways and finally to the backstage area of an empty practice studio. As if you didn’t know who he was.

“Y/n. Nice to meet you, Adam."

He nervously chatted away as he deposited you into an empty chair near a storage cabinet he started rifling through,“Y/n. I went to school with a y/n, she was really talented. I’m really so sorry about this, it’s these stupid boots, the laces never stay tied...” he rambled on and on as he continued digging.

"Where did you go to school?" you asked as you gingerly huffed into your cupped, bloodied hands to warm them. Taking in your surroundings, you noticed the room was lined with cages, filled with scenery and furniture, and dozens of rows of lights hung in various arrays above your heads. That's when it hit you: You were backstage at Studio 8H, where they filmed SNL.

"Oh, uh... Juilliard, I went to Juilliard..." He was distracted and panicky.

You finally cut him off, laughing softly, “Adam, really, I’m fine." He stopped and looked like a deer in headlights, but you just smiled reassuringly. "I'm not sure what you're looking for, but all I need is to maybe wash everything off in the bathroom. Is there one around here?"

In a split second he realized how obvious that should have been, "Ahh of course. I’m sorry, I’m looking for band aids here and you’re still bleeding… yes, the bathrooms are right down here…” he helped you up out of the chair gingerly and you could feel your knees starting to tighten up. He noticed.

”Can I… can I please carry you.. or something?” he started laughing, desperate to help.

You laughed again, “It’s ok, knees are just tightening up. I was just at about mile 7 when we collided."

“Seven! That’s great, nice work. I’m sorry I cut your run short, I know how frustrating that can be,” he started.

You smiled as you got to the restroom doors, “You’re a runner?”

He half-shrugged and nodded modestly, “I like to run, yeah…” and trailed off. You could sense his uneasiness so you took the cue and thanked him for leading you to the bathroom.

“Let me just wash this stuff off and I’ll be out in a minute,” you said, backing into the swinging door.

He gave you a relieved smile as you turned and heard the door shut behind you. Once you knew you were alone, you did a silent happy dance/jump and made all manner of crazy faces, then settled in front of the mirror.

You looked OK. Not 100%, considering you’d been running, but you could work with it. Your mind raced as you cleaned yourself up. Should you ask him out? No. That's nuts.

All rinsed off, you came back out and found him pacing nervously. When he saw the torn leggings he winced.

You smiled, "It’s fine now that I’m cleaned up; I would get some pretty weird looks hobbling to Penn Station covered in blood."

He looked shocked, "You've got to get to Penn Station?"

You started walking back down the hallway and he followed, as if he didn't want to leave yet. "Yeah, I live in New Jersey, just a quick train ride but I like to come into the city to run every week."

As you got to the door, he swiped his badge and opened it for you with a long arm over your head. "Oh man, that's great..." He was being awkward. You could tell he wanted to say something - maybe keep the conversation going so you didn't leave? - but he couldn't find the words.

You both stepped out and the door closed behind you, the side street you stood on blissfully clear of people. You turned to face him and finally got a good look at him; he was truly the most handsome man you’d ever laid eyes on. His height and broad shoulders shook something primal within you and you caught yourself staring - but he was staring right back.

The anxiety in his face was mixed with something else... His eyes searched yours and as his mouth opened to speak, his voice sounded as if he were almost out of breath, "Did you have to leave now?"

You smiled kindly, "Ah, yeah, I should really get these cleaned out properly and wrapped," you motioned to your knees where blood had started to seep again.

"Of course...” he replied, still distracted.

“Thank you for helping me get cleaned up..." you offered.

He softened and smiled, the sight causing your stomach to do a little flip. "I'm really sorry, but I'm glad you're ok. Can I get you a cab?"

You smiled - "That would be great, thanks."

He walked with you to the corner, again looking like he wanted to say something. "I, uhh.. It was really nice to meet you," he started, looking down at you and throwing his arm up at the corner to hail a cab at the same time.

"It was nice to meet you too, thank you for taking care of me!" you smiled up at him. But that’s when it hit you... this was it? Shit. Would he ask for your number? Jesus you hoped so... Or should you ask him for his??

Before either of you could think, a cab skidded to a halt right next to you. You swore his face dropped in disappointment. He reluctantly leaned over and opened the door for you to slip into the backseat. “Can you get her to Penn Station please?" he asked as he handed the driver a $20.

“Adam you don't have to do that, really!" you protested.

He held the door open, leaning in to get closer to you, that last sentence he wanted to say just stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth but when no sound came out, you looked at him expectantly.

Finally he spoke, "I know it sucked, but... I'm glad you ran into me."

A wave of warmth flowed through your body at his words and the look he gave you. You smiled warmly, "So am I.”

You thought he got it - his eyes sparkled at your reply. Almost in a daze, he leaned back out of the door and shut it gently, opening his hand in a wave as the cab pulled away from the curb.

You gave him a wave through the rear window before the cab turned the corner then turned back to face forward and let out a huge sigh; what the hell just happened?

On the train on the way home, you snapped a picture of your torn leggings, busted knee and torn up hand, and figured you’d go for it. “Ran into @adamdriver on my run in Manhattan today. Literally.” You briefly considered not tagging him in it, but thought what the hell – he was a good sport and very apologetic, what was the harm in making a connection with him after the fact? You tapped SHARE, sending the pic to Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook.

Your phone battery was near dead at that point, so you shut it down and forgot about it through the rest of your day. After hobbling off the platform and home, your only goal was to get home, showered, bandaged up, and on with your day. So you plugged it in to charge and forgot about it.

When you finally remembered that you’d shut your phone off later that night while dinner was cooking, you switched it on and smiled as theusual notifications started sliding over the screen: Texts from Julia. Missed calls: Julia. Debie. Jenny. Texts from Jenny. Instagram notices. Twitter notices. Facebook notices. Jesus, they just kept scrolling! What the hell had happened??

You started with the texts. “OMG Just saw IG, you’re famous!” "So when’s the wedding? ;)” Voicemails with more gushing, “So you and Adam Driver, huh? Who knew Kylo Ren had a heart! Call me!” It was starting to come together, but you scoffed at the implausibility of it...

Until you tapped over to Instagram and your eyes nearly bugged out of your head: 37 comments, 829 likes, 28 new followers, and more as you scrolled through the notifications. Back on the original post you tapped to start the comments from the beginning: the usual “Ouch!” and “Feel better!” comments started the conversation, but then at about 5 or 6 comments down, there it was: a comment from the man himself.

“So sorry again for doing a bad rock impression at the wrong place. Just sent you an email; please let me make it up to you.”

Commence freak out NOW. You dropped the phone and jumped down the hallway, letting out a shriek that the neighborhood dogs probably would have howled with if the windows were open – what was he doing?? Publicly calling you out? Mister uncomfortable with celebrity himself, putting it all out there like that? You were short of breath as you picked up your phone and tapped with shaky hands on your email and watched it load up.

Sure enough, there he was, a few messages down – as you opened it up, you read the words with your breath held: “Hi again y/n – I know I’ve said it more times than I can count already, but I truly am sorry. Thank you for being so understanding. I know those tights I ruined couldn’t be cheap, so please accept the gift card I’m sending over after this email to help you replace them. I’m also setting aside a pair of tickets to this Saturday’s SNL taping for you too. All you’ll need to do is show up to the studio and give your name at the Will Call booth and they’ll take care of you. I’ll be keeping an eye out for you at the show and hope to see you there. I’m sorry for the trauma but it was really nice running into you today (bad pun). Hope to see you soon. – Adam”

Your head spun.

Personal invite? Gift card? You scrolled back to your inbox and there it was: $150 to the website you'd bought your tights from. He looked them up and sent the exact amount. Unbelievable.

You smiled to yourself and took a deep breath - you had an SNL taping to get ready for.


	2. Adventure Time

At the end of the show, you hung around outside the studio with your friend Julia, chatting and waiting for the crowds to dissipate.

With the tickets, Adam had left a note asking you to stick around after the show: "Hey y/n - if you're not too busy after the show I'd love to grab a drink. I'll be outside the studio around 1:15 or so, but here's your # in case we run late. - Adam"

So there you both were, your friend psyching you up to dream the impossible dream and just go with it. By 1:10 you were practically vibrating, saying you couldn't, it wasn't fair to her if you went out and left her to fend for herself...

"I'm a big girl. I know how to take the train back home, I do it every day for work. If you *don't* do this, I'll never let you live it down. This is your A-ha moment. Grab it!" she reassured you.

She was right. You had no reason not to. You nervously nodded, "Ok. I will. Thanks sweetie."

She smiled a serene grin, "Don't mention it." Then her eyes drifted over your shoulder and an even wider Cheshire-cat grin spread across her face before she shot you a crooked-eyebrow look. It had to be him. You didn't even have to look.

Leaning in to give you a peck on the cheek and make her exit before things got weird, she whispered in your ear, "Go, girl!"

You squealed at her, unable to form worlds. Then with a nod to Adam and a wink to you, she turned and disappeared in the crowd.

You spun on your heels and there he was, walking toward you with a broad smile and a slightly confused look, "Hey, y/n, I'm so glad you could make it! Where did your friend go?"

You smiled back up at him and peeked back to the crowd then to him, "Ah, she, uh... She had to go. Early day tomorrow..." you stuttered.

"Ah, I see," he nodded knowingly without revealing too much.

He could see you were a bit nervous, so he helpfully offered, "Well, the rest of the cast is headed to Dos Caminos over on Park Avenue, would like to come keep me company?"

You smiled calmly and nodded, "Sure,” But inside, you were squealing.

The smile that spread across his face - it was the first time you saw him really smile, and it legitimately made your knees go weak. Dreamily, you fell into step with him as he motioned for you to spin around and head towards the bar.

"How're you doing, by the way? Your knee, is it still..." he asked, his face suddenly stricken as you walked together through the still-thick crowds near 30 Rock.

You laughed, shaking your hand out of your sleeve to show him the scrape, "It's fine, looks just like this but it's healing nicely."

He winced, "Oh gosh, that's still raw, ugh.."

“Seriously, it's fine! And _thank you,_ by the way, for that Nike gift card, you seriously did not have to do that."

He shook his head, "Please, it was the least I could do after mangling you like that.."

You interrupted him with a laugh, "Mangling me! Hahaha yes, you truly disfigured me, Adam - bless you for taking pity on poor Quasimodo and bringing me out in public, surely the sight of my wounds will cause mass hysteria..." you dissolved into giggles as he laughed too, realizing what he said was so ridiculous.

"You know what I mean, I'm just sorry!"

You smiled. “It’s fine.” As you pushed him slightly with your shoulder, you snuck a glance up at him and nearly lost your breath: he was staring right back down at you with unmistakable interest.

You smiled coyly back at him and you both looked away, embarrassed for being caught staring. To ease the tension, you quickly recovered: "The show was hysterical, by the way - thank you for inviting me!"

He modestly shrugged, a classic 'actor embarrassed by his own performance' move, and guided you with a gentle hand at your back around a corner onto Park Avenue, "No, thank you. Really, I'm glad you enjoyed. And I'm glad you could make it! I've been looking forward to seeing you again."

You stopped at a red light and felt a flush of heat at his words, but smiled and tried to play it cool, "I wanted to see you again too."

From the corner of your eye you could see his sly smile as he started walking again, an arm ghosting around the small of your back politely. This guy was really something, you thought to yourself.

Once you arrived at Dos Caminos, the bouncer took one look at Adam and nodded at both of you with a smile - evidently there was a guest list, and you were on it.

Inside, it looked like the place had been closed to the public to allow for the cast and crew's privacy; and with good reason, from what you could see going on at the large bar when you first walked in.

Making your way in and shrugging off your coats, you were both spotted by a handful of SNL cast members - as Adam guided you through the crowd and returned the waves from Bobby Moynihan and a few other people, you smiled politely and waved as well.

It was a pretty wild party already, and as you glanced back at him with a questioning look ("Are we going over _there_?") you were grateful when Adam steered you both towards a quiet corner in the back of the bar - the Silver Room.

A waiter swooped by as you settled in, dropping off chips and guac and disappearing to fetch a bottle of Cabernet.

Drinks received, you leaned in to each other to hear and be heard as you chatted about running, the city, growing up in the suburbs, doing high school theater... And everything in between. You turned out to have a lot in common, and the conversation flowed so easily that you were shocked after what only felt like an hour or so to glance at the clock on the wall and see 4am. WHAT?!

Your face must have betrayed you, because he was glancing over his shoulder to meet your gaze inquisitively, "What's up?"

"It's 4am! I'm sorry for keeping you out this late, geez!" you started.

But he just laughed, "I hate to say it but I'm fine. My body clock is still all thrown off from the press tour. Our last stop was Shanghai last week and I swear I'm still 12 hours behind."

You laughed and nodded like that was a common problem, "Oh, yeah, me too..."

He finished up with a self-deprecating smile. “It’s a nice reboot for me, so thank you. I figure if I can just stay up til tonight maybe I'll fall back into Eastern Standard Time."

"Another 16 hours awake?"

He looked at you with mock offense, "Are you suggesting I'm not strong enough to stay awake for the next 16 hours?"

You laughed, "Wellll, I'm just saying it's going to be a real struggle without some help is all. Lots of coffee, loud music..."

As you spoke, you noticed him contemplating his next words carefully, opening his mouth but pausing a beat before saying, "Will _you_ help me?"

You laughed once but stopped when you caught him staring seriously back with a half smile. "Me?"

He resolved himself, "We stay up, together. Keep each other awake til 8pm tonight. Adventure time. What do you say?"

Your mouth hung open in surprise. Was this real life? Before you could say anything, you were nodding. "Yes."

“Seriously?” His face warmed.

“Sure. Let’s do it.”

He nodded back, “Yes. Ok..." as he looked around at the bar, you both realized the humor in the situation.

“Now what?" you asked, laughing.

He joined you with a laugh of his own, "I'm not sure, actually.”

After he flagged down a waiter and settled the tab, you both wandered out into the cold early morning darkness. You hugged yourself and silently thanked your lucky stars for being there with *him* of all people. At a broad, solid 6 foot 3, he was as good of a bodyguard as any, and the possibly menacing city suddenly seemed full of possibilities instead.

"Food?” he asked, as if offering an appetizer to someone who’d just eaten.

You, on the other hand, were actually quite hungry, and nodded, allowing him to take the lead. "Sure!"

"Come on, I know just the place," he said with a smile as he turned and jogged, his huge gait taking him much farther with each step than yours. You laughed and darted after him, catching up halfway down the block, "Wait up!"

As you chatted, he led you down 55th to Broadway, and the Applejack Diner. Walking in just a little after 4:30am, you were only one of two other sets of people in there.

The waitress greeted you with a cheerful smile and invited you to take the corner booth, pouring coffee and handing you menus.

"I love their pancakes here," he said hungrily as he opened up his menu.

"Oh? Then I may need to try them," you replied. You found yourself too distracted to read the menu when you glanced up at him - and found him staring right back at you with his own amused smile.

"What?" you asked, confused.

He seemed embarrassed to be caught, "It's just... Your eyes are so blue, I..."

You blushed, all you could manage in response was a soft, "Thank you," before the waitress came over to take your orders.

For the record, you both had the pancakes, and they were _perfect_.

You talked the whole time you ate: about your job and your running, his time at Juilliard, your favorite vacation spots, bad first dates... and you clicked in every way.Even after you finished eating, the waitress seemed to know you weren't going anywhere and only stopped by occasionally to refill your water glasses and coffee cups.

Finally after you’d had your fill, you motioned for the check and deftly placed your card in the bill fold as the waitress handed it over. You smiled politely at Adam's indignation, then were struck by a random thought: "Are you good at golf?"

He froze, his face a total blank, "Ahh no. I'm terrible, actually."

"Great, me too! The driving range at Chelsea Piers opens at 7:30, want to catch the sunrise on the way over and hit some balls into the Hudson?"

His shock turned instantly into joy and his smile warmed your whole body, "Yes! Let's do _that_!"

So you wrapped back up in your coats and took off outside to find a bank of Citi Bikes where you snagged two. After strapping your bag across your body, you took off the 4 blocks west to the West Side Highway.

The view was breathtaking - the sun was rising slowly over the buildings behind you, lighting up the tops of the buildings across the river in a bright orange glow while the moon still hung low in the sky.

You coasted to a stop as you took in the sight, watching the sunrise together. "Gorgeous," you breathed out as you stared.

Straddling his bike beside you, he hummed his agreement, "... sure is." But when you turned, you found him staring at you again, just like in the diner.

A pinprick of heat spiked through you at the sight of him taking you in like that, but instead of blushing, you half-smiled back at him and soaked it up, letting the sensation of being wanted fill you with joy. He was doing nothing to hide his interest, and that made you feel powerful and beautiful."Can I help you?" you asked with a smirk, calling him out on it. It was his turn to blush, and as he dipped his head down to hide the color in his cheeks, you leaned back on your bike and toed his boot playfully with your own.

"You know, I didn't think you could get any more handsome, but there you go, handsome-ing all over the place," you chided him.

He looked up abruptly, the realization that you were just as into him dawning in his eyes. You could see his chest rise as the smile spread across his face. He quickly realized you were reading all of his emotions, though, and shook his head and laughed as he got back into the saddle of his bike, "Not with these ears, toots."

You laughed out loud, "Noo, especially with them!" and joined him, laughing with him as he took off on his bike.

The path was almost entirely empty - while it was still January, the temperatures were still mild. Even at 7:30 it was about 50 already, so a few people appeared here and there to catch the sunrise too, but you were mostly by yourselves as you sped down to 19th street towards the Golf Club.

As you coasted to a stop at the Citi Bike bank outside Chelsea Piers, the exhilaration had your heart pounding. He was similarly winded, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "That was my cardio for the week," he laughed, locking his bike, then yours.

You nodded, wiping the water from your eyes, "And I did it in a dress!"

He laughed in spite of himself and wrapped a huge arm around your shoulder. "Like Ginger Rogers - doing everything Astaire did, but backwards and in heels," he shouted, presenting you to the empty pier.

He was so warm and broad, and he smelled so good... you went dizzy breathing in his scent: leather and musk and something else you couldn't place. As you let the momentum of his swing pull you back from him, you looked up and found him smiling down at you.

The moment caught you both by surprise - with no one else around, the world seemed to pause as if to give you an extra few seconds to stare into one another's eyes. On the West Side Highway, Ubers ferried the last of the up-all-night crowd back to their apartments and delivery men in vans started their routes, while on the path nearby a random jogger whizzed by on his morning constitutional, the world swirling to a quiet buzz while you found your centers in each other's irises.

A truck's annoyed honk at a nearby corner shook you both out of your reverie, and you laughed it off, heading into the Golf Club where you rented a spot on the empty outdoor driving range overlooking the river.

You both pretended to know what you were doing for most of the first hour, laughing at each other’s bad form and how many times you wiffed on one golf ball (your record was 4, Adam’s was 8).

Towards the end of your 90 minute session, he offered to coach you in your swing, and you agreed, knowing that would mean you would have to get up close and personal.

Sure enough, when he sidled up behind you, you felt that same spike of heat in your core as he pressed his body against yours from behind and wrapped his large arms around yours, gently holding the golf club. Your breath stuttered in spite of how calm you were trying to remain, and as he guided you through each movement you followed along, not retaining a single word he said. All you could focus on was the feeling of his gloved hands on yours, his heat through both of your coats, his leg gently coaxing yours into the right post-swing pivot...

Once he finished his mini lesson he encouraged you to give it a try on your own. When you actually nailed it, you yelped in surprise, tossing your arms up victoriously as he did the same, picking you up In a spontaneous celebration. You laughed and whooped as he spun you and put you down gently

The thought popped into your head and before you could stop yourself, you smiled up at him and said, “Not bad for a first date."

He didn't miss a beat: "Second."

You were confused. "Excuse me?"

He replied simply, as if it were common sense: "The bar and diner after the show was our first date. Bikes and golf, second. And who knows how many more we'll fit in by 8pm," he finished with a wry smile.

Your heart fluttered in your chest like a bird in a cage and you smiled even wider at him. "I like your logic. On to date number three?"

He nodded "Your nose is pink - cocoa?"

The thought of a hot chocolate made your mouth water - or perhaps it was those lips of his - and you moved to get your purse, "That sounds delicious."


	3. Getting Closer

Just after 10am, your 24+ hour date continued as you headed out back into midtown in search of the perfect coffee shop, finding one a few blocks uptown near 25th. The streets were bustling once more - it was, after all, Sunday brunch time - but this little hole in the wall was blissfully near empty. Once you stepped inside and Adam ordered two cocoas, you found a small table in the back and sipped slowly, talking some more.

The conversations never lulled between you; it seemed as if you both wouldn't be satisfied until you knew everything about each other. No question was too personal: What was your family like when you were young? What did you want to be when you grew up? Who would you want to have dinner with, living or dead? You each took turns asking and answering, explaining and agreeing (or disagreeing), steering the conversation down a new path, laughing and learning.

It was a shock to see then, when you finally finished your now cold cocoas, almost an hour had passed!

"Where would you like to go next?" you asked good-naturedly.

He thought for a moment, looked outside, then back at you, "A walk through Central Park?"

"Perfect." And with that, you were off to the subway to catch the C train that would take you to the entrance of the park at Columbus Circle.

As you walked through Central Park and talked, you kept your hands in your pockets to keep them warm, but you couldn't help noticing he left his hands out, and without his gloves too. He walked very close to you, always looking right at you when you spoke, and his eyes burned with intensity even when you described something as mundane as the cab ride you’d taken before your last race the weekend earlier.

Once you finally neared the 85th street transverse, you looked up and smiled as you spotted it. He followed your gaze upward, as you steered the two of you off the path so you wouldn't interfere with any bikers or joggers.

"There it is. My terrace." you nodded up at the building popping through the trees ahead of you out on 5th Avenue.

He looked up at it and back at you inquisitively, so you continued. "Well not *MY* terrace. But it's one of my favorite places in Manhattan. I'm not one for Kennedy nostalgia or anything, but Jackie O lived there, up in the penthouse, right after JFK was killed. I first spotted it when I was running a race here in the park a few years ago and fell in love with it.Now whenever I come to run here I always make a point to go past it. I've even got a little daydream about it."

He looked down at you as you continued to stare up at the little topiaries all the way up on the 20th story terrace, and you felt yourself drift up there in your daydream. "I'm standing up there on the balcony and its sunset - it's warm. I can see the park - the whole city - everything is gold and purple... There's a beautiful breeze and I'm dressed up nice," you laughed to yourself, embarrassed. "I'm getting ready to go to some fancy dinner or event or something... But it's so peaceful. And then the door opens behind me..." you trailed off.

When you opened your eyes, you found him looking intently down at you. "So you're not alone in this dream?" he asked.

You blushed instantly. In those daydreams, _he's_ the one that opens the door behind you and comes out to meet you on that terrace. But you only smiled knowingly and looked back into those deep brown pools: "No."

His expression softened as he realized what you meant. The smile spread over his lips and he turned back to look up at the terrace again. You both stood in quiet peace for a few moments, each of you lost in your own thoughts. Your stomach growled and you piped up, "Are you getting hungry?"

He nodded, "Yes, lunch would be great about now..."

You smiled and turned to him, "Ok, gentleman’s choice."

He pondered it for a moment, "What are you in the mood for? I know a great Thai place not too far from here, and an Irish pub that does a chicken pot pie that'll make you wish you lived in their basement..."

You cut him off, "Oh, my mouth started watering at chicken pot pie."

He smiled proudly, "To 72nd and 7th you go!"

Walking into the pub, you were practically transported to Ireland - it was quite literally a hole in the wall, with not a tourist in sight and a few surly men locked in a heated debate over the merits of a particular football team at the far end of the bar. The bartender waved you both in and gave Adam a kind smile, "Aye, you're back in town, then?"

He returned the smile with a tip of his head, "Yes, just back this week actually. James, this is y/n. James is the owner, and creator of that unbelievable pot pie I told you about earlier."

You accepted his hand as he extended it and shook it warmly, "Nice to meet you, James - I cannot wait to try this pie!"

His smile grew as he looked from you to Adam and back, and he replied, "What a lovely lady, Adam, already paying me compliments! Two pot pies it is then, and two pints on the house to welcome yeh back to the States, my friend." He got to work pouring your drinks and setting them before you at the bar, pulling out a basket of brioche bread to nibble on while waiting, and disappeared into the kitchen.

You caught his eyes as you settled into your bar stools and laughed, "The Irish star treatment, right here in Manhattan!"

He was embarrassed, you could tell, but he smiled, "James is a good guy. I used to come here a lot in school to be alone and he never bugged me. Just accepted that I wanted to be alone, listened if I needed to vent, and cheered me on when I got even minor parts."

You were touched - you knew he was a private person, but thinking about him here, alone, it made your heart hurt. The pain must have crossed your face, because he suddenly looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

You shook your head, "Nothing, no, it's just... You didn't have anyone to share that part of your life with, back in school?"

He shrugged again, "Not really, no. It was tough coming from the military. I think I isolated myself more than anything, it was hard to relate to these kids who were younger than me - I had been trained to kill a guy from 100 feet away, seen some of my friends in the Marines go through some serious shit, and these kids were complaining about the air conditioning in their apartments. It was a rough adjustment period for a while there, back to civilian life."

You found yourself wanting to reach out to him, to hold him. He shared a big part of himself there, and you knew it meant a lot to him - took a lot - to do so. “I wish I could have known you then."

His eyes softened - it was just what he needed to hear. He looked down at your hand as if he wanted to reach for it, but stopped - James was making his way back out from the kitchen to greet a new set of patrons, a pair of seasoned ladies coming in after church for their daily pint.

Your moment now thoroughly interrupted, you glanced over at the two men having the football argument in the back and nodded towards them, "Those friends of yours?"

They were now slurring quite badly, one man leaning so far off his barstool you worried for his safety. He looked back at them and you tried to contain your laughter.

After you finished your meals and chatted some more, you said your goodbyes to James at around 1:30 and walked out into the sunshine.

"I've got an idea," you said with a smile.

He held his hands out in invitation, "The floor is yours."

"How long has it been since you checked out the Museum of Natural History?"

His eyes widened, "It's been ages."

So you took off on the ten or so blocks to the museum and blustered into the huge lobby with a gust of wind. As soon as you stepped through the doors, you were both dumbstruck: the huge skeletons of dinosaurs stretched out stories above you, posed in battle.

As you craned your necks up to take the whole scene in, you turned and caught a glimpse of the awe on his face; it warmed your insides to see him so enraptured.

Once you got over the initial sight, you paid your entry and walked through the gates and down the steps to your favorite hall: the Ocean Life hall with the giant blue whale hanging from the ceiling.

As you walked, you told him about how this was your favorite place to come as a little girl, how much you loved whales and dolphins. In turn, he told you about how he loved tigers when he was little - so much that, on Parents' Day in kindergarten when his teacher had asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he responded proudly in front of his classmates, parents, and the visiting parents too: "A tiger!"

You both had a good laugh about that as you wandered, and when you got to the tiger hall, you couldn’t resist snapping a photo of him doing his best tiger impression with the stuffed displays.

After an hour or so, you headed to the Space section where your minds were blown over the enormity of the cosmos, and discovering how much you’d weigh on other planets thanks to labeled scales built into the floors.

As you passed through one particularly rowdy group of grade schoolers on a class trip, he steered you with his shoulder around a corner and into an empty, dark movie room to sneak away from the noise and chaos.

You landed with your back to the wall, smiling up at him where he towered above you, the light from the main hallway bisecting his face, half in shadow. He pinned you with a hand against the wall over your shoulder and looked down at you. The heat in his gaze unnerved you. This would be the perfect moment for a kiss, you thought to yourself as you looked into his eyes.

He spoke almost conspiratorially and glanced over your shoulder to the hall outside, "I've been meaning to tell you how glad I am that you called me out on Instagram, you know..."

It took you a moment to realize what he meant, but it hit you - that was how you reconnected after your first meeting. "Ohh...?" you trailed off questioningly.

"After I put you in that cab, I watched you turn that corner and thought... 'Fuck! She's gone forever.'" you laughed as he broke into a soft chuckle, and he continued, "I was too chicken to ask for your number and thought I blew it."

You warmed all over at the thought of him getting so worked up, and sensed him leaning in. You played right into it with a flirty smile and lowered your voice to a purr. "Well how about we write Instagram a very nice thank you letter for helping us out?"

He leaned in with a malevolent grin and just as he was about to move in for a kiss, the screaming group of kids on their class trip came around the corner and into the video room, interrupting you.

As if you were a couple of high school kids getting interrupted by a teacher in the hallway between classes, you nervously broke apart and straightened yourselves out nonchalantly, walking back out into the main hall with nervous smiles.

The mood was shattered, but you found each other’s eyes again as you picked up your pace. "Dear Instagram," he said loudly, starting the dictation of his thank you note.

You laughed out loud at how flustered he'd gotten, and how he recovered so deftly, steering him to the next hall. "How about dinosaurs, ever want to be one of those when you grew up?" you asked as you took the stairs to the top floor to see more skeletons.

He scoffed, "Oh, I AM part t-rex."

You laughed in response, "Oh really? Which part?"

He was caught completely off-guard by your joke, and his face froze in a mask of shock, "Ahhh..." he stuttered. Now you were getting somewhere.

You spent another hour or so wandering through the halls of dinosaur skeletons, comparing notes on how many times you’d seen Jurassic Park and what your favorite dinosaurs were. After that, you called it a day at the museum and walked back out into the chilly late afternoon air.

Suddenly, his head whipped to the west, where the sky was just beginning to turn pink. "Shit, what time is it?" he asked, turning back to you.

You checked your phone. "About 4, why?"

He paused for a moment as if briefly considering something, his eyes shifting to the side. Then just as quickly as he brought it up, he grabbed your hand and turned, "We'll have to hurry, come on!"

You laughed incredulously as he pulled you down the stairs and ran down the street.

"What's the matter?" you yelled over his laughter, hitching your purse over your shoulder and keeping pace with him as he ducked down one side street and up another. "Where are we rushing?" you asked as you caught up to each other at the tail end of a crowd at the subway entrance.

He turned back conspiratorially and said quietly with a squeeze of your hand, "It's my turn to show you _my_ favorite place."

His voice was so rich, and those eyes.. He smiled down at you with his whole face, and you smiled back, completely ensnared. Still holding your hand, he led you down the stairs and into some empty seats on the C train.

He sat down beside you and placed your hand back in your lap where he looked down at it, still holding it gingerly. You smiled and caught his eyes, seeing him go shy suddenly. He slipped his hand out of yours and blushed, mumbling "Sorry..."

"No, no, it's... It's ok," you replied, following his gaze out the opposite window and turning to hide your own blush. You were completely smitten. And you was even more smitten with how smitten he was.

As the train lurched forward and coasted to each stop, he grew more and more tense, looking out the windows and glancing at his phone to check the time nervously. After a few silent stops you finally asked, "So what does it matter what time it is?"

He finally turned to face you with a slight smile, "Ah.. you'll see." You just nodded and smiled back, joining his peaceful gaze out the window as you slowed to a stop at High Street.

Suddenly he popped up like a jack in the box. "Ok, here!" he shouted and grabbed your hand again, yanking you up out of the seat, off the train, and onto the platform. You laughed hysterically with him as he took you up the steps and led you on a manic chase down the street towards the Manhattan Bridge. But before you could get there he turned abruptly to take you up the steps of a little brownstone at the very end of the street, where he let go of your hand and fished a set of keys from his pocket.

It dawned on you then - was this his house? As he got the door open he ushered you in ahead of him, looked out the door one last time at the bridge and the sky, then turned back: "Go go go go go, upstairs! Let's go!"

You laughed and turned, running up the stairs with him - his long legs took him past you after just one flight. You shouted at him with delight and chased him, no match for his 6'3" frame. Stomping up and looking back, he urged you, "One more flight, come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" you laughed as you caught up to him. Finally as he turned the corner of the staircase and unlocked one last door, he grabbed your hand at the door once more to usher you in.

"We almost missed it, but we're good..." He led you breathlessly into the foyer and you realized: this was his home. And it was perfect. It was everything that shouted *HIM*, and you was momentarily stunned as you tried to catch your breath.

Bright orange light filtered in from behind vertical blinds that covered floor to ceiling windows at the far end of the apartment, just reaching you. He dropped his keys and flicked on the stereo in the entryway, _Montezuma_ by Fleet Foxes gently filling the room with delicate guitar picking and soft vocals.

You dropped your purse and said, "This is your place." He smiled back and took your hand once again, softly this time, leading you through the living room towards the windows, "Yep. But..." he began.

He stopped at the windows, gently let go of your hand, pulled back the blinds, and opened up the sliding glass door with a flourish - now it all made sense.

Your breath caught in your throat as the music swelled and you stepped onto the balcony and took it all in: the sun setting brilliantly to the west behind the bridge, reflecting off the frozen river and dazzling with refracted light. The sky on fire from blazing orange to deep purple, the first few stars twinkling above you. The breeze gently tugging at your hair and your coat... It was your dream. The dream you had told him about in Central Park.

Tears sprang to your eyes before you could stop them as he took his place behind you. His warmth radiated through his jacket and yours. You could almost feel his voice as he almost whispered in your ear, "It's no Jackie O terrace..."

You couldn't tear your gaze from the scene in front of you. Your eyes welled with tears from the cold wind and joy as you exhaled in a whisper, "No. It's better."

The feeling of his hand on your arm brought you back to your senses. You looked down at his strong fingers wrapped around your shoulder and craned your neck to look up, where you found him already searching your face.

Your eyes locked and you knew - he tilted his head to yours, and you did the same, closing your eyes as you did. As his lips pressed against your own, plush and warm, you felt as if he was drawing the breath from your body. Your skin caught fire and a bud of heat blossomed in your stomach as you opened your mouth to his and your tongues tangled together.

His warm hand cupped your cheek, and you turned to face him entirely, on instinct. You sighed as he explored your mouth with his tongue, tracing slow circles. A soft moan escaped you as he pulled you slightly closer, your bodies coming into full contact from your lips to your knees. He deepened the kiss by wrapping one arm around your waist and tangling the other in your hair, pressing you closer. In turn, you snaked your arms around his waist tightly. You fit together perfectly, you thought; like you were made for this. Your head swam.

Slowly, achingly, you parted for just a moment, only by an inch or two. He rested his forehead against yours and breathed out, "I've wanted to do that all day."

You smiled and opened your eyes to his, losing yourself in those deep brown pools once again, "I've wanted to do that since you tripped me last week."

His breath caught as he laughed gently, relieved and happy. "Well then I'm glad I tripped you."

You both laughed together - nothing had ever been truer.


	4. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... aaaaaand this is where this work earns its 'shameless smut' tag!

Once you were back inside, Adam looked thoughtfully behind himself towards the kitchen. "Ill get started on dinner." He got started by boiling some water for pasta and warming some pesto and invited you to pick a bottle of red wine from the rack in the hallway.

You wandered out, taking in the sights of his apartment, smiling at framed photos on the wall. In the wine rack resting on the credenza, you found a few bottles of red and picked your favorite, then returned to the kitchen where Adam had laid out a corkscrew and continued to prep dinner. You chatted while the water boiled and the pesto warmed, laughing about one of the skits in the show the night before.

You poured two glasses and he raised his in a toast. His voice had changed, grown softer but deeper. As if he'd let his guard down. His eyes sparkled as his bass tones rumbled, "To boots that won't stay tied."

You blushed, looking down briefly then back up into his eyes as you let out a low laugh. Gently you tipped the rim of your glass to his and clinked, matching his energy with a single word, thick with meaning: "Cheers."

Your eyes locked for a beat as you each sipped, and the heat of his gaze mingled with the warmth of your first mouthful of wine. Rich and velvety, you swirled the liquid around your tongue and noticed how his dark brown eyes had a ring of light flecks of gold in them. He finished his first sip then took another, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. It was surreal, taking in the delicious wine and his handsome face at once; you found yourself blushing again.

As you swallowed and looked away briefly, he laughed softly, "What's the matter?"

It may have been the exhaustion, but you finally gave up on trying to hide your attraction. Still smiling softly, you tilted your head to one side and looked at him as you spoke, "Today has been... Unbelievable. In a word."

It was his turn to blush now. He looked down at his glass and circled the rim with a contemplative finger as he replied tentatively, "I've lived in this city for more than 10 years. But taking it all in with you today... it was like seeing everything for the first time."

You were taken by his candor. A smile spread across his face as he looked up from his glass and met your eyes; he was pleased with himself for confessing.

"Bloodflood" by alt-J drifted from the stereo on the kitchen counter now, it's slow languorous melody setting a new tone in the room. As you took another long slow sip of your wine, he looked back up at you with a serious face and spoke: "Stay with me tonight?"

You looked up from your glass and froze. He was getting right to it. And you were grateful.

His eyes stayed fixed on yours. “I don't want to say goodnight just yet."

Hearing him say it sent a wave of heat through you. You smiled softly. "I'm not going anywhere, Adam."

With a soft nod, he picked up his glass and raised it to his lips, "Good," he replied, taking a long drink while never breaking eye contact.

The music grew slightly more intense, and as he reached for the corkscrew on the table between you, he knocked over what was left of your wine. With a soft curse, he stood up as the little liquid that remained leaked out and under your plate. "Shit, I'm so sorry..." he began.

You slid out from the table with a laugh and stood before it could drip into your lap, "Don't worry about it," you reassured him. Looking around, you spotted a stack of dish towels in a glass cabinet over Adam's shoulder and made a move for it.

As you opened it up and reached for the towels, though, you found he had set them up there at Adam height - too high for you to grab. On tiptoes you struggled, when suddenly a hand wrapped around your waist and shocked you down to your regular height - he was standing directly behind you, holding your waist as he reached over your head.

You could feel the heat coming off him radiating against your back, his fingers sending a shock down your side. And although he had the towel in his hand, he didn't move from his spot; he was breathing in the scent of your hair, inches from your skin.

While you couldn't see him, you felt him acutely - his breath gave you goosebumps as he spoke quietly, eyes fixed on the curve of your neck, "Boots that can’t stay tied, and wine that can’t stay in the bottle...”

Your lips parted in electric anticipation. You closed your eyes and tilted your head to the opposite side, exposing your neck to him and inhaling sharply as he finally made contact.

Stars appeared before your eyes at the touch of his lips. Your breath came out in a ragged gasp as you exhaled his name like a prayer. He replied by breathing out a soft, “Yeah?"

It wasn't a question, just a warm breath that caused a fresh twitch of heat to burn its way through your core and made your knees buckle.

Planting his full lips on your neck and suckling gently, you gave a short gasp that coaxed him to swipe his tongue across the sensitive new mark he created. Finally, he pressed the front of his whole body against yours from behind so you could melt into him. He was so tall; you were enveloped in his height and intoxicated by his scent. Your head swam when you felt his growing excitement; you had to fight the urge to grind against his hardness as it dug into your back.

He wrapped one arm completely around your middle, his kisses growing more frenzied, seeking your lips. As he dragged his hand up your side and under your denim jacket to caress your ribs, your layers of clothes suddenly felt like maddeningly too much.

You pulled away for a frantic moment to shrug out of the jacket and spun around to face him, a rush of moisture flooding the spot between your legs as you found him hungrily staring back at you. Without even thinking, you reached up with both hands to bring his face to yours for a torrid kiss as you fell back against the counter.

The delicious crush of his weight landing against you made you squeal. You kissed as if underwater; the only breathable oxygen shared between your unbroken lip lock. Suckling on his tongue and gently biting his lower lip, he ground his hips into you, that familiar hardness digging into your belly. You moved your kisses to his neck, causing him to moan softly, his breath feathering against your ear.

Before you could realize what was happening, his hands wrapped around your waist; he was lifting you up and onto the kitchen counter. He dove back into the kiss, your lips and hips now at the perfect height. Your mouth watered against him as you slid forward slightly to angle your hips and wrap your legs around him.

As you locked your ankles behind him, your hips ground together and caused a delicious friction. He broke the kiss for a brief moment to lock eyes with you, your chests heaving, breath coming in ragged gasps. You searched his eyes with your own, lips swollen and practically throbbing.

He licked his lips and pressed against you even tighter, sliding you close to him by pulling your hips. His voice came out in a broken whisper, "Do you..."

"BRRRNNNGGG!!" you both jumped nearly out of your skin at the sound of the kitchen timer he'd set for the pasta.

"Jesus!" he shouted, as you clutched at your chest and let out one huge sigh with a curse, "Fuck!"

You gasped for air as he reached over to the opposite counter and grabbed the timer, opened up the fridge, and threw it inside, slamming the door.

Your gasps turned into laughter - he was so flustered! "Sweet Christ, how freaking loud does that thing have to be?" he asked exasperatedly as he spun back around to turn the burner off on the oven.

Catching your breath, you slid off the counter and got back to the business of making and eating dinner. After you finished, you got a bit more comfortable by taking off your boots and knee high socks and scarf. When you came out from the bathroom, you peeked into his bedroom and thought it was perfect: a small, sparsely decorated room with a queen-sized bed and the same floor-to-ceiling windows and balcony as his living room.

When you met him back in the kitchen, he handed you another glass of wine and motioned to the table where you sat across from each other.

“I can't believe we've been awake for more than 24 hours,” he murmured. “How are we still standing?"

“It is pretty unreal, right?" you asked, laughing.

He ran his fingers through his thick dark waves, "Finally! Unreal, that’s the word I was looking for!" You laughed and he continued, “I mean... This beautiful woman literally _runs into me_ in the middle of Manhattan - a one in three million chance - and she is kind and funny..."

Your smile faded as you realized he was serious, and he continued.

“... And she's passionate and creative and everything I never knew I always wanted."

Your breath caught in your throat. He ran his hands through his hair once more - his nervous tic - and his voice lowered in pitch just like it did before dinner, "Of all the people in this city for me to collide with and feel an instant connection with? And now she's sitting right here across from me? It really is... Unreal." He sat back with a smile and never looked away from you, taking in your reaction with his own half hidden smile.

You opened your mouth to speak, but all that managed to come out was a croaked, "Adam, I-" before it happened: like a crack of lightning, he shot up out of his chair and lunged across the table in an instant, grabbing your face in his hands and taking you over with a surprisingly gentle, sweet kiss.

Instinctively you moaned into his mouth as you responded in kind, standing up with him and never breaking the contact between you. The heat and intensity grew by the second as he pulled you into him by your lips and backed you into the living room.

Feverishly you kissed now, not wasting any time - no stove timer was going to interrupt you this time. All you wanted was more, his lips and tongue dancing with yours. He tasted so damn good. You wrapped your arms around his waist, clutching at his shirt. Tearing apart for a split second to get the shirt over his head, he tossed it aside as you flew back into each other with renewed hunger, teeth clacking against each other. You both giggled as you continued kissing, bumping into things on the way to the couch blindly.

Finally you collided with the couch but your momentum was too strong, and you crashed backwards into the overstuffed sofa. Once you landed with a thud and he dove in for another, deeper kiss, he pressed his whole length against you, the heat between your legs throbbing. Your body was practically on fire for him, and the way you moved left no question as to where you were going with this. It was happening, fast.

As you parted briefly for air, your chests heaving and lips swollen, you took the chance to shift further back on the couch to make room for his extra height. But he took hold of the waistband of your tights and peeled them off as you did. The corner of your mouth quirked up as he came back up and brought your sweater dress with him, up and over your head.

Down to your underthings, you rested against the back of the couch and he slid up your body slowly, laying light kisses against the skin of your shin, gently caressing the scrape on your knee, then kissing your thigh, your hip, your stomach... Just the sight of him, those shoulders, biceps flexing and back rippling as he crawled over you; you had to feel him.

You tore his sweater off to feel the crush of his weight against you, skin to firey skin. His lips met yours and sent shocks through you, landing in your core. He snaked his fingers down where you felt the heat of his fingertips against the thin fabric of your panties and squirmed as he kissed you deeply. His growing excitement twitched against you through the thin material of his jeans and you ground up against his hand in response.

He twisted to press his palm against you, putting pressure on your nub while his fingers tickled gently around the now soaked strip of fabric. Emboldened by his actions, you slipped your fingers just below his waistband to find that - of course - he wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans.

You wrapped your hand around his manhood and your mouth began to water at the sensation. He was perfect: thick, smooth and solid at once, like iron wrapped in velvet. His hips bucked against your hand instinctively and a low moan escape his throat. The sound turned you on even more; you loved his reactions almost as much as the act itself.

He clutched desperately at the waistband of your panties until finally, you couldn't take anymore teasing - you lifted yourself up so he could tear your underwear off, then sat up to tug his pants off. As he kicked them away, you paused and your mouth dropped open at the sight of him fully undressed before you. He was gorgeous; broad, carved out of stone and already fully erect. As your eyes traveled over his body, you realized his face mirrored yours - you could practically feel his gaze move over your skin, and the attention made you even wetter.

Your eyes locked for a moment, his voice husky with want as he shook his head in disbelief and spoke: "Spectacular."

Like a dream, he leaned over and kissed you, blindly sliding a hand down your thigh and hooking under your knee to hike it up against him, crushing your hips together deliciously.

You fit together perfectly now; his hard length pressed between his stomach and your slick entrance. He broke the kiss to watch your reaction as he pulled away and slowly dragged his entire length along your slit, making you ache. His eyes clouded with desire.

You huffed, "I need to feel you..." Instead of obliging, he slowed his hips even more, a mischievous grin crossing his lips. You bit your lip, unable to control yourself , "Fuck, Adam... Please..." you begged.

Finally, with a half smile, he pressed his swollen head against your slick entrance and broke through easily, filling you completely inch by inch. You hummed, so satisfied, as you adjusted your hips so he could bury himself to the hilt inside you.

“Fuck,” he whispered under his breath. You gasped when he hit your back walls and twitched. He half whined, half groaned, "You feel so good..."

This was pure ecstasy. "Ohh yeah..." you couldn't even form a full thought. He rolled his hips against you and picked up the pace with each pump, the new sensation bringing a sharp gasp from your lips.

“Fuck, just like that," you whined through clenched teeth. As your wetness seeped out around him and helped you take on his huge girth, he expertly pumped now, his hips pistoning against yours and eyes glazed.

You gasped for him, the sensation of being so fully filled at each thrust almost too much to take. He replied in kind, his grunts turning you on even more.

In a move so hot you couldn't have anticipated it, he licked at his fingers and reached down between you to rub at your clit while he filled you, causing you to buck against him and bringing you speeding towards your release.

You thought for a moment that you should hold back, but seeing his eyes locked on yours, his red face and veins in his temple bulging, you knew he was close too.

He leaned in and planted a feverish kiss on your lips, pulling away with a strangled grunt. Through gritted teeth he seethed, "You want to cum for me?"

That was all it took - just hearing him say the words, seeing his face twisted in ecstasy, you felt the swell deep in your core and gasped out, "Fuck, Adam yes!"

His eyes widened as your shouts brought him to his own shuddering climax, gasping out your name with a cry, "Ah - God, yes!" You wrapped your legs around him as his hips jerked, pumping jet after jet of hot seed deep within you, filling you with his warmth. Under him, you rode the waves of your orgasm and clamped down around his hardness, gasping out a laugh of pure joy.

He did the same as he came down from his high, sweat beaded on his brow and hair in his eyes. You reached up to tuck a stray curl behind his ear as he gasped, desperately trying to catch his breath. "Fuck," he sighed with an incredulous smile, slipping out and collapsing next to you.

You breathed in his scent, lightheaded with pleasure as you both returned to earth. He placed a huge hand on your stomach and stroked gently, his eyes traveling over your body. It felt so right to have him curled into you, heavy and sweaty, but soon, the cramped quarters on the couch became uncomfortable. A smile curled the edges of his lips and you laughed quietly, looking down at how you were squeezed onto the couch, "Can we teleport to the bed?”

He laughed as he stood up slowly, "I wish," and held a hand out so you could join him. He turned off the kitchen lights as you both made your way into the bedroom.

You smiled as you took in his space - he had the corner apartment, another full length window that led to a balcony in his bedroom and facing the Manhattan Bridge. You slipped back into your panties while he changed into sweatpants and offered you a T-shirt. After you finished dressing, he met you at the foot of the bed, tucking your hair behind your ear and bringing both hands up to cup your face for a sweet little kiss.

The clock on the bedside table caught your eye as you pulled away and you chuckled lightly, "It's just after 8, you made it!"

He glanced over to the clock and laughed too, "Look at that! You know what that means..."

You looked up expectantly and laughed out loud as he flopped backwards onto the bed with you in his arms. With a squeal you landed next to him in the down comforter, delicious exhaustion creeping into your bones.

You fought to keep your eyes open, smiling dreamily as he settled beside you. You placed your palm on your stomach and he covered it with his own.

"Comfortable?" he asked, his eyes meeting yours as he nuzzled your neck.

“I am, but I'm afraid to go to sleep."

He looked puzzled, "Why?" He scrunched up tighter against you and traced a line across your stomach and to your exposed hip. Even that bit of contact was enough to send tingles through your skin like electric shocks.

You simply looked at him, admiring the way every angle of his face perfectly joined the next, and said, "I'm worried that when I wake up, it'll all be a dream."

As you spoke, his concerned look softened and his lips curled into a smile.

He looked thoughtful. "Well...” He traced a line gently down the side of your face with the pads of his fingers, tucking some stray hair behind your ear. "Does that feel real?" he asked.

You closed your eyes and smiled blissfully, "Yes."

As his fingers came to rest at your chin, he cupped there and drew you in gently for a soft kiss on the lips. You breathed him in and sighed as he pulled away gently, asking, "Did that feel real?"

You smiled even wider and nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Never tearing his eyes from yours, he spoke softly, "I promise it's real. I'll be here when you wake up, and... Every day after that," he finished with a self deprecating smile.

You flushed at his phrasing but were too tired to think any more on it, curling up into his side with a contented sigh. “Sounds good.”

You drifted to sleep together and dreamed - replaying the events of your whirlwind first day together, and feeling such an incredible sense of peace and calm; like everything was going to be alright, always, from that day on.

Sometime in the middle of the night you woke to use the bathroom and blinked in the dark - he was still right there beside you. The warm flutter in your chest at the sight of him felt like a bird in a cage.

Slipping out from under the covers and padding out to the bathroom, you were grateful he had a small nightlight in there, no full lights necessary. After taking care ofbusiness and cleaning yourself up a bit from your romp earlier in the evening, you stopped at the balcony door, the blinds still open. Moonlight sparkled on the river and the lights of the bridge illuminated the living room. You breathed in deeply and exhaled, freezing the moment in your memory. It was like something from a dream. But you were awake, and Adam was sleeping in the room next to you. A chill ran down your back and brought you out of your reverie, sending you soundlessly into the bedroom and back under the covers next to him.

Your movement woke him slightly; he sighed and shifted in his sleep, his eyes opening slightly to find you there. He mumbled as he reached over under the covers to wrap his arm around your middle, his voice heavy with sleep, "Mmm it wasn't a dream."

You smiled to yourself and turned your face to meet his, kissing his lips sweetly. He lingered on your kiss, taking your lower lip between his teeth and sucking, nibbling. With a contented sigh, you rolled to press your back against him, and he responded by pulling you closer, his hardness digging between your legs. His hand moved over your skin, under your T-shirt and around your ribs, down your hip and over the fabric of your panties. "You are so beautiful," he murmured into your ear, sending chills down your spine.

You hummed and rocked against his hand gently - he wasn't fully awake, but he was loving the feeling of your body under his hands and ground against you slowly. With a sigh against your neck, he nuzzled there and planted his lips on your skin.

His fingers danced along the edge of your panties and around the curve of your ass, goosebumping your flesh. He squeezed gently and caressed your thighs, exploring your body with his hand in his sleep. It was a divinely relaxing thing; the warmth of his body and the gentle tickle of his fingers caused you to drift back to sleep with a smile on your lips and his whispers in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... enjoy? Don't worry, there is SO much more to come :)


	5. Coffee in the Morning

When morning came, you woke slowly: your eyes opened and focused on the blankets in front of you. The bright morning sunlight filtered in through gauzy curtains behind you and illuminated the off-white duvet, warming your face. Just beyond the bunched up blanket, there was a shoulder... and a mop of hair, and a face, eyes closed in peaceful sleep. Adam.

Your momentary memory lapse slowly fadedand you smiled to yourself. You shifted to your back and replayed some of the more amazing moments, but your movement gently woke him, and with a deep sigh and a lazy, hazy smile, he opened his eyes and murmured, "Good morning."

You returned his smile and couldn't help it: "Good morning, handsome."

His smile broke even wider and a faint blush painted his cheeks as he laughed - it came out as a growl - "Mmm, you dont know what you do to me," he said, nuzzling in closer to you and wrapping an arm around your middle.

You turned into him and slipped your hair over your shoulder. "I have an idea..." you began, pressing the length of your body against him and feeling his already growing excitement dig into your thigh.

He responded by planting a soft kiss on your forehead, another on your temple, down your jaw, to your neck, humming, "Can I get you some coffee?"

The thought alone made your mouth water, "That would be wonderful."

He broke from your neck slowly and agreed, "Be right back," and he slipped out of the bed and into the kitchen. You flopped back onto your back again when he was out of sight, sighed in disbelief.Suddenly you remembered you didn't let Julia know what had gone down, and grabbed your phone. Good lord, 27 text messages and 3 missed calls. It was a miracle they hadn't declared you missing.

Quickly scrolling through the messages, you relaxed - a group text started after Julia and Hannah had both texted separately and got no response. They apparently decided to group text you and take bets on what was happening at that moment, leaving off at 11pm last night.

Laughing quietly to yourself, you sent a quick note to the group as you heard the coffee warming up and Adam humming through the cabinets for a pair of mugs. "Adam Driver is making me coffee right now in bed. So much chafing. Will text when I'm home." And with that, you slipped your phone back into your purse and flopped back into bed.

He came back in shortly, turning on his stereo on the way in for some soft background music and greeting you with a full mug - he even remembered how you took your coffee from your date the day before.

"Mmm thank you," you accepted the mug as he slipped back under the covers and sipped his own.

After a few sips, you wistfully realized it had to end soon, and sat your mug on the end table on your side of the bed, sinking back into the covers. "Mmm - it's Monday, I've got to get going soon. But I don't want to go..." you trailed off.

He put down his own coffee and didn't miss a beat: "Then don't." He sidled up to you under the covers and wrapped his arm around your waist.

You hummed. “I wish.”

He sighed against your ear. "Call in sick," he rumbled, nuzzling your hair away to plant a kiss on your neck. The spark of his lips there caused you to press your hips against his instinctively, and you felt him twitch against you - he was SO hard already. Your mouth watered at the feeling. Was this happening again, already?

“Work can wait,” you exhaled, giving in to his heat.

He hummed, smiling against you as he massaged your breast and pressed into the curve of your ass with his stiffness. “I can’t,” he growled.

And with that, you were lost to the sensation, closing your eyes and pressing your head back into the pillow as he slid his fingers back down your stomach and directly to your sweet spot. Under your panties his fingers dipped to gather the wetness that was already pooled and waiting for him. He suddenly stopped and laughed to himself, grabbing the edge of your panties and yanking them down with a growl, "When did you get these back, these don't belong here." You laughed and shifted so he could slide them off and fling them across the room.

Not missing a beat, he settled back down behind you and gently parted your legs with his hand, holding your leg up and slowly slipping his fingers back down your soaking wet slit and inside you. You inhaled sharply at the intrusion and looked back, nuzzling his cheek and exhaling, "Mmm, yeah I like that."

His eyes clouded with want, he shook his hair out of his eyes as he shifted his hips. “Yeah?” his whisper was enough to send you, until he deftly guided himself into you, replacing his fingers with his rock solid cock.

Filling you, he pressed his whole body against your back, head resting against yours, your walls stretching to accommodate his thickness. His heavy whisper in your ear sent a shockwave of pleasure through you as he filled you to the hilt, "You feel so fucking good..."

Your breathy moan turned into a low laugh at the sound of him coming undone behind you. “Fuck me," you purred. And as if he was waiting for your command, he shifted you to your back, draping your legs over his hips while still deep inside you. He rolled his hips then slid back out, fucking you senseless in this incredible position.

Now, you couldn't hold anything back; as he wrapped his hand around your thigh to pin you against him, you let out a strong moan and felt yourself completely surrender, bringing a grunt from his throat. This new angle was intense for both of you and you weren't going to last long. He reached down expertly and quickly swirled his fingers over your swollen nub, making you buck under his touch and grind back against his pounding. The sound of your flesh slapping together and his stuttered breath filled your consciousness and you felt yourself hurtling towards the edge of a cliff.

"You like that?" he seethed through clenched teeth as he pumped in and out.

With all your gasping, you could barely form words but locked eyes with him, the sight of him almost enough to push you over the edge. "Yeah," you whined.

He continued firing his hips like pistons, his hand traveling back to your clit. Dipping his fingers into your wetness and spreading it around the sensitive bundle of nerves, you twitched violently and your breath caught. The combined sensations of his fingers and his hardness filling you to the hilt; it was all too much and you tumbled over the edge of your orgasm.

Pulling away to gasp for air and find his eyes, you clenched around him and managed to shout out his name as you crested, your tightness bringing him to his own climax.

With a shout - "Ohh!" - his mouth formed a perfect O and his eyes glazed over, each pump of his hips slowing as he called out your name like a prayer, filling you with his warmth. Through clenched teeth he hissed, while colors and sounds and light and stars all filled your vision.

"Ahh fuuuuck," you moaned, floating back down to earth with him cushioning you. Panting, you laughed in pure ecstasy and joy.

"Holy fuck," he sighed, releasing your legs gently and letting them collapse on top of him. Muscles quivering, all you managed was to sigh heavily and nod, and you laughed. He wrapped his arm around your middle and squeezed you into him, his laugh rumbling in his chest. You’d never felt so complete. He kissed your neck softly, burrowing there and letting his breath warm your skin, kissing the tender skin of your breast once, then twice as he came down. You hummed your appreciation and simply held the moment in your mind, freezing it forever.

After a few moments of bliss, your phone buzzed in your purse and you tsked in frustration - it had to be the office. Leaning over to glance at the message, you sighed heavily and flopped back into the bed next to him. "Trouble?" he asked tentatively.

You shook your head, "Nah, nothing serious. An 11:00 call."

He nodded, "Oh, okay..." and reluctantly he watched you slide out of his embrace and to the edge of the bed.

On shaky legs you stood, wobbling over to the doorway and pausing to glance back at him. He lay there on the bed completely spent, sprawled across the rumpled sheets and glistening with sweat. You smiled a wicked grin to yourself and he caught you stealing a look. "What are you so smiley about?" he asked with his own malevolent grin.

You smirked, freezing the frame in your mind. "Nothing, just admiring the view," you said matter-of-factly.

After washing up, you got layered back up into your outfit from the day before: camisole, sweater dress, tights. As you came out with your boots and socks in hand, he smiled and watched with interest as you sat down on the couch and pulled the your socks up and over your knees, then tugged your boots on.

Standing and slipping your scarf over your neck and grabbing your jacket to place near your purse, you smiled at him as you tucked your hair into a quick braid while he plated your eggs. "You're like a magician," he said, glancing at your outfit.

You shrugged with a smile, "Years of practice layering in Northeast winters."

He laughed. "Do you know what time the trains run?"

"Every hour at 07," you replied. He was impressed. Glancing at his clock and seeing 9:13, he turned back, "So the 5:07 then?"

You laughed, "I wish... probably 11:07, that should give you enough time to make it to Penn from here."

He frowned slightly, "I thought you had an 11:00 meeting?"

You shook your head, looking directly at him as you zipped your boot, "They’ll just have to meet without me."

He looked taken by surprise, a pleasant smile on his face.

After you finished breakfast, you helped him clean up and glanced down at your watch to find it was time for you to leave. You’d have to catch the subway from his neighborhood now to get back to Penn by 11:07.

“This is my cue," you motioned behind you reluctantly, thinking of ways to say goodbye quickly, like ripping off a band aid so you wouldn’t feel the pain of parting ways.

He looked confused, "What? No I'm coming with you." He grabbed his coat off the couch and started layering back up too, slipping into his boots.

"Adam you don't have to, really," you trailed off as he stood and looked at you plainly.

"I'm sorry, your words don't make sense to me," he said with a straight face. You laughed. He had such a gift.

He joined you as you made your way to the train, chatting on the subway about your upcoming week's plans, neither of you wanting to talk about your inevitable parting.

Once you got to Penn Station, you took the final escalator to get back down to the waiting area. Standing on the step below you, he was now at your height. As you rode down slowly, you leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck, causing him to turn and flash you that brilliant grin.

Once you stepped off the escalator, he stepped aside and grabbed you suddenly, causing you to let out a yelp of joy. He buried his face in your neck, growling and making you giggle as people passed you with half interested looks. It took everything you had to keep from screaming, and just as suddenly as his mock attack had begun, he stood up and straightened himself out, took your hand and continued on as if nothing had happened. Your stomach did a flip flop.

You chatted about what you had coming up that week as you walked to the main terminal: you had some classes to teach and a webinar to moderate, he was going to be a guest on Stephen Colbert that Thursday. You laughed, "I think you win!"

He blushed instantly - he truly didn't like talking about all the madness that came with fame, so you stopped. "Well my webinar _does_ already have over a thousand registrants, so I'm going to be kind of a big deal too, you know," you laughed, breaking the tension.

He smiled with his whole face at your effort - he was so grateful that you didn't care about his fame, just about HIM. “You're not going to have any time for me after that, are you?” you asked earnestly.

His laughter came from his chest, free and strong, and it made you tingle with happiness to hear it. Just seeing him happy as he looked at you was enough to send goosebumps down your arms. 

You stood at the board waiting to see your track - the train was due any minute. As the conversation lulled, he pulled you in for a kiss and you knew it was time to say goodbye. But before you could worry, he spoke.

"I want to see you again," he said, forehead pressed against yours, holding you close to him and blocking out the rest of the crowds in the station. A flush of heat ran down your back at his words.

"I want that too," you began.

He shook his head and smiled that sideways grin he got when he was being honest. "Not like next weekend. I mean, like, in an hour," he said with a self deprecating smile and a desperate laugh.

Your heart swelled and you giggled, the sound of the track numbers changing on the big billboard interrupting you.

"Now arriving on track 4, the New Jersey Coast line train 2076 making stops at Newark Penn Station, Elizabeth, Linden, Rahway..." the voice announced your train and the crowd surged to track 4.

He cursed under his breath at the announcement and you glanced behind you at the board. As you looked back at his handsome face, those lips begging to be kissed again, you decided to go for it. "Tomorrow then?"

His eyes snapped back from the board wistfully and he asked, "You're serious?"

You laughed at how excited he was - he wanted this as much as you did! - and replied, "I've got a work thing til 6 but if you wanted to come down to my place you're welcome to.”

He practically glowed with happiness as he nodded emphatically, "Yes!"

The announcer made the "All Aboard" call and you turned to see the last of the crowd running to the track, then turned back to him.

He pulled you in for one more surprise kiss and you felt the electricity all the way down to your toes - god the things he did to you - and when he pulled away gently he said, "Text me when you get home?"

You nodded, looking into his eyes. "I will." Backing away reluctantly, you smiled and waved. He smiled too, and held a hand out to wave. "Bye, beautiful!" he called out.

Instinctively you blew him a kiss, and just before you turned to jog down the steps you caught a glimpse of his huge smile at the gesture. Thrilled from head to toe, you made it to the last step and onto the train just before the doors closed.

You slipped your earbuds in and turned on "Past Lives" by Borns. Letting your head drop back against the seat as the train pulled out of Penn station, you smiled to yourself as the music swelled and you replayed the events of the past 36 hours.

Being in the SNL audience. The bar, all the great conversation you had. Central Park, walking past your terrace. The museum. The subway ride. The sunset on his balcony. Dinner, wine... god, _after_ dinner and wine... Earlier this _morning_!

You blushed, freezing the scene in your mind's eye as you recalled each fleeting moment and sensation.

His hot breath flowing on your neck as you stood at his kitchen counter.

You sighed.

Seeing him naked for the first time.

A malevolent smile spread across your face.

The way his hair fell in his eyes when he hovered over you.

Your breath started to quicken.

Feeling filled entirely by him.

A spike of heat bloomed in your belly.

The sound of his pent up groan as he came.

You blushed and had to hide your face from the passengers around you.

His eyes though; your thoughts all kept coming back to those beautiful eyes. And now he wanted to see you again? Already? You were totally smitten.

Per his request, you sent him a text once you were settled at home and thanked him again for the weekend. About an hour later, he replied with a kind note thanking you for spending the weekend with him and saying he looked forward to seeing you the next day. You agreed, then later that night, you got a text before bed: "This bed is never going to be as comfortable without you in it." And just like that, you did a little dance just thinking about being in his bed again. Hopefully it would be soon.


	6. A Change of Scenery

The next day began with a good morning text, and from there, you never spent more than a few hours out of touch. You were virtually floating all day - every time your phone buzzed and his name appeared, you squealed. Finally at around 3:30 he let you know that he'd planned on taking the 5:07 commuter train, and you told him you’d pick him up on your way home from work.

Once you got to the station, it was strange to see him step off the platform and break into a huge smile at the sight of you - Adam Driver was there in your space, for you!

Greeting you with a surprisingly tender (for a commuter train platform) kiss, you were struck by how... familiar he felt. It was as if you’d been kissing each other forever. You already knew every curve of his lips and how soft and pillowy they felt pressed against yours. You had only spent a few days together, but they were full days, hour after hour packed with meaning and intensity. A solid 48 hours together turned you from mutually interested acquaintances into something so much more - his kiss said as much.

Parting slightly and pressing your forehead against his, you smiled and marveled at how intense his gaze was. Seeing him again, so real, so close, when you’d almost convinced yourself the past 36 hours had been a dream, it was... something else.

"Hi," you exhaled with a soft giggle.

He snapped back to reality as well, "Hi!"

You laughed for a moment and you held your hands out to your sides, "Welcome to your little slice of New Jersey," you said.

It was still unseasonably mild so you did dinner and a bottle of wine at a nearby sushi place, followed by a stop at the coffee shop for two cups to go, and a slow walk down to the waterfront, talking the whole time.

Your life here, what you did in school, what kind of jobs you had, what your family was like... If your time in New York was all about learning about each other, Adam made this night all about you. He was enthralled, soaking up every one of your answers with baited breath.

When you got to the water, you couldn't help but blush at his constant gaze. You gestured across the twinkling skyline across the bay, “I wonder if we could see your apartment from here, that’s Brooklyn..."

As you squinted, you turned back to find him staring at you, his face just a silly frozen smile. You laughed. "What?”

He just shook his head, almost in wonder, and said plainly, "All day I've been telling myself, 'She couldn't have been real'..." he trailed off, staring and taking you in as if for the first time.

You blushed and looked down at your boots. "Here I am," you said as you glanced back up at him. Your breath frosted in mid air between you both. He leaned in so you could feel the heat coming off of him even through his coat. _Just kiss me,_ you thought to yourself, _kiss me and know what I'm feeling._

He must have read your mind, because he leaned down and reached for your cheek, and finally your lips met.

A flush of heat flowed through your body at the touch of his lips and you were lost.

He pulled his lips away but kept a hand on your cheek, stroking the skin with a broad thumb as he looked into your eyes. "Here you are," he continued your pre-kiss sentence.

On the walk back, you chatted about movies you liked and decided on watching _Coffee and Cigarettes_ by Jim Jarmusch.

Once you got in and settled in on the couch, you turned on the movie. After the first vignette of the film, he leaned over and kissed the top of your head where it sat on his shoulder.

You peeked up and met his smile with your own. "Hey handsome."

He traced a soft line along your jaw, "Hey beautiful."

You adjusted yourself to face him better and he did the same, looking straight into your eyes and studying you like you were made of diamonds.

"I want to kiss you more than I want to watch the movie," he said.

You smiled broadly at him and responded the only way you knew how: by tilting your face to his for a sweet kiss and bringing your hand to cup his cheek.

He returned the kiss and deepened it as the movie went on unwatched before us. Your tongues danced together and a rush of heat flowed through your body.

For what seemed like hours you kissed, exploring each other's bodies with your hands in a sensual way. It wasn't sexual and needful like your time together the day before; while that was delicious in its own way, this was a whole new level of slow burning.

Breathing in his scent, you took the time to memorize how he swirled his tongue around yours before diving back in with renewed hunger, relishing how he tangled his fingers in your hair.

After a while, you came up for air and discovered the movie had ended. "I'm sure Jim Jarmusch wouldn't mind," you laughed.

He smiled, “I’m sorry I distracted you...”

You shrugged and grabbed the remote, “Want to restart?”

He shifted so you could lay back down against him, “The movie or making out?”

You laughed, “Let’s try the movie?”

He nodded with a grin.

After about 15 minutes, you felt his breathing slow under your head and glanced up: he’d fallen asleep.

You relished being able to take him in like this, stretched out and reclined under you, his head resting on the overstuffed couch back.

Carefully, you pulled a blanket from under the coffee table and covered you both in it. Within seconds, you felt your eyes grow heavy. The warmth of his body, his steady breathing and gentle heartbeat lulled you into a state of total relaxation. He was so solid beneath you; you fit together like puzzle pieces.

Soon, you drifted off too, only to be awoken by the sound of a car door slamming outside a short while later.

When you came to, your movement woke him up. He smiled groggily at you, big brown eyes heavy and unfocused with sleep. “Hey,” he murmured.

As he glanced around though, he realized we’d passed out. “Three A.M.? Oh your god I am so sorry, how rude of me to fall asleep on you...”

You laughed and patted his chest reassuringly as you stretched, “No, no - I was asleep too, don’t worry.”

He sat up entirely and you reached for the remote to turn the tv off. “Bedtime.”

He hummed in agreement, still half asleep, and you stood, offering your hand. After turning off the lights in the living room, you led him by the hand to your bedroom and turned to face him.

Just a small light in the hallway shone, lighting you gently as you reached around yourself and de-layered, tossing your clothes on the floor. He moved his fingers absently to the buttons of his own shirt as he watched you, and after you were left in bra and panties, you helped him undress too.

Once he was down to his boxer briefs, you wrapped your hands around his face and tugged him down to yours for a kiss, backing him into the bed with you.

As you climbed under the covers and settled in, he moved in to kiss you once more. You relished the feeling of being in your own bed with him and let him take you over for a few delicious minutes. His hand rested on your stomach and caressed your hip as you kissed at a gentle pace - this was simply a night of exploring each other’s mouths and bodies.

After a few moments, you broke apart and sighed deliciously - you were both so exhausted that it was hard to keep your eyes open. You smiled and closed your eyes, nuzzled his cheek and hummed. “Sleep well, handsome.”

He gave a low hum and smiled in return, “Hmmm you too, beautiful.”

You turned halfway so your back was pressed against him and he responded by pulling you close to himself, the big spoon to your little one. He buried his nose between your neck and shoulder to plant a kiss there. And with that, you fell asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... almost TOO fluffy for its own good. But don't worry... the next chapter will be a doozy to make up for it.


	7. Snowed In

The next morning, it was your turn to say goodbye to Adam at the train station, but your late start untangling from each other meant that you only had a few seconds to spare when you rolled up to the station. He kept climbing back in the car to kiss you over and over again, making you laugh and scream as you saw the train coming down the tracks a mile away.

You made promises to see each other that weekend even though a snowstorm was on the way, and sure enough, once he was back home and texting you on the regular once again, he invited you to his place Friday to spend the weekend and catch a local play on Saturday.

Once the train pulled into the station on Friday night, you texted him to let him know you were in the city. "Can't wait to see you - your favorite red is waiting" he texted back with a photo of himself smiling next a bottle of wine. You giggled as you slipped onto the C train and rode all the way out to Brooklyn where you hopped off at his stop.

Emerging from the subway about 15 minutes later you discovered it had started to snow already - everything was coated in a fine dusting of white powder, coming down steadily. You texted him, "Pop that cork, I'm in your hood!" You hefted your overnight bag over your shoulder and made your way the six blocks to his apartment as big fat snowflakes drifted down gently, your feet never hitting the pavement.

As you came up to his building, you smiled - there he stood on the stoop, bundled up and smiling, a vision surrounded by the fresh fallen snow. His ears poked out from the top of a huge scarf he had wrapped around his neck and tucked into his big bulky coat, and snow coated his hood, a beanie covering his head below it.

"Perfect," you laughed, holding your arms out to the sides as you came to a stop at his steps. He jumped down the stairs with that smile he only got around you, greeting you with a huge hug. Falling into his warm fluffy coat, you buried your face in his chest and heard him say as he squeezed you, "Yes, you are."

You giggled and pulled away gently, leaning up on tip toes to kiss him. As you settled back down still tucked into his arms, you couldn't tear your eyes from his. He laughed as a snowflake landed right on your nose and said, "Come on, let's get you warmed up.”

Once in his apartment, you shed your boots and snowy coats and settled in at the coffee table, where he'd set up wine and two glasses and place settings for your dinner. "I hope you like pizza?" he asked from the kitchen as you sipped your wine.

"I AM human, Adam," you laughed.

He poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey, I don't know! Maybe you're allergic to mozzarella?"

You smiled and shook your head, "No allergies here. Bring on the pizza."

He nodded, "Ok, good. Homemade tomato and basil pies, coming up."

You made an impressed face as he joined you on the floor with the pizzas a short time later.

"Homemade? Sounds delightful," you said, raising your glass to his for a toast.

"Well I wanted to treat you to something nice, and besides... Being snowed in is going to be a lot more fun when you're here," he said with an Adam-Sackler-esque smile as he clinked his glass with yours. It was fun to discover the different parts of his personality, and even more fun to spot the moments when his characters shone through; his acting was so natural he couldn't help but let some of himself out, it seemed.

You swooned inwardly and felt a rush of heat flood your sweet spot. Just knowing what you would be doing later that night - it seemed your body had come to expect his touch. But you remained calm and replied before taking a sip, "Mmm, I like the way you think."

He sipped as well, never taking his eyes off you. Suddenly he motioned to the pizza, as if remembering, "Please, dig in!"

And so you did, talking about the week that had passed and the play you were going to watch the next night. After finishing your food, he cleared your dishes and turned the lights in the kitchen out, leaving just a small lamp and a few candles burning on the coffee table and the end table nearby.

It was then that you realized he had left the balcony blinds open, and you could watch the snowstorm pick up speed in the dark night sky that spread out before you. The lights of the bridges and the city across the river lit up the sky an almost otherworldly bright purple and you could barely make out your reflections in the floor to ceiling windows.

As you took in the scene from your spot on the floor, he grabbed a blanket from the couch and settled in next to you, wrapping you both in the flannel and looking out the window too. "It's beautiful," he said quietly.

You hummed your agreement and glanced over at him. The music set the tone: "falllingforyou" by The 1975, its soft beat and floating vocals drifting like the snow outside. A flush of heat passed through you as you took in the angles of his body so close to yours; his broad shoulders, strong jaw, thick arms. The heat radiated off him under the blanket, and before you could stop it, the image of him sweaty and undone above you flashed into your mind. It had been a week since your "first" date - and the last time you’d made love - and your body was practically magnetized to him.

He must have felt your gaze, for he glanced down at you, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. You stared at the sexy little quirk, feeling yourself lean in even closer to him subconsciously; you needed so desperately to feel him in that moment.

Without a word, he knew exactly what you were thinking and leaned in too, nuzzling your nose with his. Your lips were drawn like magnets to his, locking and allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth for a heated, slow burn of a kiss. You sighed and melted into his touch as he brought his hand to cradle your face, his tongue never slowing.

Where your first coupling was a ravenous, lustful affair, this was already different; slow and deliberate with his movements, he touched you as if you were made of glass and gold. As he shifted to press you into the blankets on the floor, you breathed in deeply. He took his place over you, breaking away from the kiss for just a moment. You wanted more, but took the moment to tuck some stray hair behind his ear and watch the candlelight dance in his eyes. "How did it take me 30 years to find you?" he asked, warm breath flowing over your exposed neck.

You sighed as he trailed his lips down to your collarbone and slid his warm hand up your sweater, caressing your stomach. You caught his lips with yours to draw him back into a kiss, increasing the intensity as you slipped your hand down between you and went straight for his thickness, palming him with gentle pressure. You couldn't take the slow burn anymore; your skin threatened to burst into flames at his touch.

His soft moan against your lips - and the twitch you felt in his hardening cock - was all the response you needed. You whimpered gently into the kiss as he pulled away, leaving you on your back as he looked down at you. Without speaking or taking his eyes off you, he sat up on his knees and took his dark red sweater off. You smiled at his perfectly toned body - your fingers twitched with desire, wanting to scratch gentle lines all over his chest and stomach.

You moved to follow suit and pull your sweater off but he stopped you with a hand over yours and a smile. The corner of your mouth quirked up as he reached down with nimble fingers, slipped the three buttons of your jeans open then hooked his fingers in the belt loops and tugged your pants off instead, marveling at the sight of you there on the floor before him in your sweater and panties, shivering with want for him.

Taking a beat to remember that moment, he slid his hands up your thighs, hips, and to your stomach where he pushed your slouchy pale pink sweater over your ribs and leaned in to place a tender kiss right below your belly button.

You twitched under his touch and reached down to stroke his hair - he was in dangerous territory. His hand slipped down to your panties where he tickled slightly as he placed kiss after kiss along your hips and thighs. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at you, brown eyes sparkling and lips parted.

“May I taste you?”

His request sent a spike of want through you. He asked permission? His submission, his want... it was all so erotic.

"Please?" he asked now, his fingers dancing around the spot where your legs met.

Practically gasping under him, you consented, "God yes, Adam, please..."

He hummed his delight with your response and slipped his fingers immediately under the waistband of your panties to remove them, wasting no time as he toyed with your sopping wet folds, warming you up. The wetness he found waiting for him there brought a low growl of pleasure from deep within his throat as he plunged one finger, then another, deeply within you.

Gasping in pleasure and surprise at his entrance, you arched your back and he moved with you, his intense gaze on you and only you. "Fuuuuck, that feels so good," you sighed.

He nodded encouragingly, his eyes burning with focus. "Yeah?" he asked, his voice strangled in his throat.

His breath came shallowly from his parted lips as he expertly worked his fingers inside you, hooking up to find the spot that made your toes curl and your voice crack as you urged him, "Yeah, god, just like that..."

Before you could find release, he pulled away gently with a malevolent smile. It was on.

You slipped your sweater over your head as he grabbed a pillow off the couch and slipped it under your ass to give himself better access. He paused for the briefest moment to take youin, your body entirely bared to him. The feeling of his eyes traveling all over you gave you goosebumps.

“Fuck, you are incredible,” he whispered as he dove in and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you up by your middle to plant a kiss on your ribs. You smiled wantonly and arched your back to him, your head falling back. His tongue swept across patches of your skin as he moved down to your waiting center, creating a line of heat in his wake.

The anticipation was excruciating as he settled in and wrapped his arms around your hips. You shivered for him. You couldn’t even look.

He placed one kiss, then another, and another, all along your inner thighs, his nose brushing against your folds and causing you to sigh and pant. You were already so wet for him, you squirmed under his touch.

Finally he dove in, burying his face between your legs and bringing a gasp from your lips. He hummed against you and brought a cry from your throat, feasting on you like you were the last water in the desert. The sensations were almost too much; his facial hair scratched your sensitive skin and his tongue delved deep within you, sending shockwaves rolling through your core.

He lapped at your juices, alternating between light kisses and lathing your skin with a flat tongue, humming in his own pleasure over owning you entirely, for what felt like hours. Your release was so close - but you wanted to save it. Before you could get off, you reached down and tugged his head back gently. He gasped for air and looked at you expectantly. The sight of his face covered in your juices nearly sent you over the edge. You gave him a devilish smile and panted, “Your turn.”

His eyes went wide - it was like he could have done this forever, with no expectation of anything in return. But you weren’t about to let your appreciation go unknown.

You pulled him up and reached down with one hand, wrapping a hand around him over his jeans. He was already rock solid, straining at the denim.

His mouth opened at the contact and a low sigh stretched out from his throat. To get him even more worked up, you kissed him once, deeply, sucking on his tongue and tasting yourself on his lips. He throbbed in your hand. When you pulled away, you gave a little hum of satisfaction and a devious smile. “I taste good.”

His brows creased like he couldn’t believe this was real. Sitting up, you pushed him back into the carpet and tugged his jeans and briefs off easily, relishing the feeling of power you held as you took your place between his legs. He gently stroked your hair as you took him into your hand - his hips jumped at the contact - and after a few pumps of your hand, you brought him to your lips.

A light kiss on the tip took his breath away, but soon your tongue swirling around the head had him panting. When you sucked on him softly, he couldn’t even speak; his gasps turned into moans and self-indulgent laughs, as if he couldn’t believe his own luck.

Taking him completely into your mouth, you glanced up and found his eyes on you, needful and desperate. As you alternated between taking him down your throat and circling him with your palm and jerking him softly, he gently placed a hand on the back of your head and closed his eyes, his head falling back into the pillows as you moved up and down on him and worked the underside of his cock with your tongue. He let out a low moan and tucked your hair behind one ear so he could get a good look at you.

To really give him a treat, you hummed with him in your mouth. He groaned, his eyes going wide; that was new and it was incredible.

You pulled away and smiled gamely, “You like that?”

His face turned serious as he sat up on his elbows: “Sit on my face and do that again.”

You were absolutely shocked and thrilled at his fire. He knew exactly what he wanted and he wasn’t afraid to demand it. You loved it. So you obliged.

Climbing on top of him, you wrapped a hand around his cock and straddled his chest, settling in and taking him back down your throat with a hum.

He responded by grabbing your ass and burying his face in your pussy once more, sending you straight to near-oblivion almost immediately with his tongue-fucking.

Your humming intensified with his ministrations; you were so primed by sucking on him like a lollipop that it wouldn’t take long to cum now.

As your cries grew louder, he began to buck under you, close to his own release. His own muffled moans took you higher as together you rushed to the edge of climax. You pulled away just long enough to beg him, “Fuck, Adam, cum for me…”

And with that, he came with a shout, pumping jet after jet of warmth into your mouth and down your throat. The taste of him, the sound of him coming undone underneath you, it finally sent you over the edge and you came with him, whining and shaking against his lips as the tremors of your orgasm racked your body and you swallowed every last drop of him.

After a few moments, he released his grip on your hips so you could slide off him, collapsing onto your side with a satisfied sigh. He panted, gasping for air and sounding like he’d just run a marathon.

You lay there in sparkling bliss for what seemed like days, until he crawled back up to collapse next to you on the carpet. You must have been quite a sight, both nude and glistening, the blanket a tangled mess underneath you in the middle of his living room.

“That was fucking amazing,” he finally exhaled.

“I can’t feel my legs,” you replied, your voice husky with exhaustion.

You laughed and turned to look at him. He found your eyes and smiled, a laugh slipping out too. You both laughed now, coming down from the high of what you’d just done. It was a release; you felt cleansed and worshipped.

What a night.


	8. Yours

The next morning you woke to a bright white room, coming slowly into focus and remembering the night before and the snowstorm - you wondered what it looked like out there now.

Glancing over at Adam’s sleeping form, you took him in for a moment while replaying the night before in your mind. Just thinking about what he'd done to you - and what you did to him - brought a smile to your lips. You rolled over and placed a gentle kiss on his taut chest.

He sighed awake, seeing you there and pulling you into his arms and back into the sheets. He growled, "Mmm good morning, sweetheart."

You smiled into his chest as you settled back into his arms and the warm comforter. "Good morning, handsome."

He glanced over your head and out the bedroom balcony window, sighing and waking fully, "Hmm look at that snow."

You glanced over your shoulder and took in the sight: it was beautiful. White, peaceful, like a painted scene, the Manhattan Bridge stretched before you over a frozen gray river and bisecting a glassy gray sky.

"How much do you think we got?" you mused as you settled back into his arms.

He mumbled, "Mmm, looks like a foot at least..."

You hummed in acknowledgement. He pulled you in closer to his side as you splayed your hand across his chest and relished the feeling of being able to laze around with him the morning after. He must have read your mind. "I know you can work from home Monday, but how do you feel about working from the bed? For like a week?"

You laughed in relief - he felt just as intensely as you did, apparently. "I wouldn't mind that one bit.”

He tickled up and down your arm as you wrapped it around his waist now, tucking into his side and sighing. Placing a kiss on the top of your head, he stayed there, breathing in the scent of your hair.

You must have drifted back to sleep after a bit, because when you woke again, you were tucked on your stomach with a pillow under you, Adam nowhere to be seen.

Shifting sleepily, you sat up and held the sheet to yourself, peering out the bedroom door to find him in the kitchen; loose sweatpants hanging from his hips and a t-shirt draped across his shoulders. He had his back to you as he faced the stove, cooking.

You moved to get out of bed and realized all of your things - last night's clothes and your overnight bag - were still in the living room, and you were naked under the sheets.

It was warm in the apartment, but a chill seeped inside from the feet of snow outside against the windows. You briefly considered taking a sheet from the bed, when you spotted a Marine Corps hoodie tossed over the chair in the corner. Pulling the worn sweatshirt over your head, leaving the hood up, you padded into the living room and snatched last night's panties off the ground, slipping into them quietly.

Just as you got situated, Adam turned around to find you coming into the kitchen and froze. His eyes landed on the hoodie and his mouth opened. You suddenly realized - was this a special hoodie to him? What a dummy. You immediately back pedaled and moved to take it off, apologizing profusely. "Adam I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I should have known better, this is special to you," you started, grabbing your bag to find your own clothes.

Immediately he stopped you and covered your now shaking hands with his, reassuringly. "y/n, stop, no - it's perfectly fine. I've just never seen anything so beautiful, it took my breath away."

You stopped and looked up at him with relief, almost in disbelief. "Are you sure..."

He smiled and shook his head, interrupting you, "Don't be silly." He cupped your face in his hands and kissed your forehead sweetly, "I don't ever want you to take it off, sweetheart."

You smiled back at him and sighed in relief, and he continued, "Well I DO want you to take it off, but only because I want you naked..."

As he finished his sentence, you laughed, before he surprised you by sweeping down and lifting you up off the ground with strong arms under your backside. You let out a delighted squeal as he hoisted you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders so you were eye to eye. Your giggles calmed and he stared into your eyes once more, nosing his way in for a kiss.

"Listen," he said as he spun and placed you on the kitchen island. He pulled the hood down and tucked your hair behind your ears, whispering as he did, "Everything I have is yours."

Forehead to forehead, he gave you chills as he kissed your lips gently between each word: “My hoodies. My sweatpants. Food, lips..." he slowed to make sure you knew he was serious, "Heart... it's all yours," he finished. "Understand?" he asked, the word heavy with meaning. You looked into his eyes inquisitively as if to ask if he meant - or if he even realized - what he said, and found only his knowing, half-hidden smile and eyes sparkling.

He knew what he said.

You could only nod in acknowledgement against his forehead, your growing smile threatening to give your excitement away. "Okay," you managed to exhale with a shaking breath.

His smile finally broke open wide and he kissed you once more, hands on your hips holding tight. As he pulled away, he glanced over at the stove and asked, "Can I make you some eggs?"

You nodded, "Yes, please."

He returned the nod. “Great. Coffee in the meantime, coming up," and busied himself around you on the kitchen island.

Sitting back, resting your palms on the counter behind you, you watched him with a smile, your insides dancing in happiness. It was unreal but so familiar and comfortable all at once; he truly was meant for you, you thought, your heart swelling as you watched him scramble some eggs and start the coffee pot.

*

After a day of Netflix binging and takeout, the sidewalks had been shoveled enough for you both to make it to opening night of his friend’s off-Broadway play. So, you bundled up in snow boots and heavy coats to get to the theater and found the city empty and quiet on the way there. It was like a ghost town on some streets, and you had extra time to wander and chat.

It had only been a few days, but it felt like you’d been together for months. Where other couples would still be getting used to each other, it seemed that you’d found your rhythm already, and it was perfect.

You happened upon a used bookstore a few blocks away from the theater and decided to stop in for some exploring. As you shook the snow off your boots, you found a nearly empty store with soft music playing among the endless rows of books and suddenly it was as if nothing else existed.

You perused the stacks together for a few minutes, comparing finds and wondering aloud if you were about to find a portal to Narnia in the shelves, when he disappeared around a corner and stopped talking in mid-sentence - he’d been swallowed by the portal, apparently.

You laughed and continued on your own book search, picking up an ancient collection of plays and thumbing through it.

Absentmindedly, you put that book down and wandered around the next corner on your own, enjoying the peacefulness of the music and knowing he was there, somewhere.

As you read the back of a suspenseful novel with an interesting cover, he turned the opposite corner with a small paperback in his hands. You glanced at it and back up at him, “How was Narnia?” you asked calmly.

He held out the book, “Pretty boring. But I found you this.”

It was an old first edition of the novel companion to the movie _Labyrinth_. You’d told him about your obsession with the movie and how you had hunted down a copy of the book for months before finding it, only to lose it in a move.

You gasped and looked up, “This was here?”

He shook his head, “Nope. But in Narnia you can find anything you want.”

You tsked and he smiled as he gently took the book back. Before you could chastise him and pay for the book on your own, they announced that the store was closing in five minutes and you both looked at each other incredulously.

You glanced at your watch: 6:55. “Well I guess thats our exit.”

After he paid for your new treasure and you were ushered out of the shop for closing time, you made your way to the theater. Arriving with a half hour to spare, you found your seats and chatted while waiting for the show to start. At one point during a quiet moment after the show had begun, he reached over and took your hand in his, squeezing.You glanced over at him and smiled, admiring the way he looked in the glow of the stage lights. He was entrancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short one but the story is about to pick up in a bit, so I figured some light fluff would be a nice appetizer :)


	9. Valentine's Day

The next week - your third week together - Adam came down for a mid-week visit for a few nights before having to go backfor another talk show appearance that Thursday night.

It was surreal, kissing him goodbye at the train station that morning then watching him on your TV later that night. Especially when he texted right before he went on, about the green room they put him in; he sent a photo of the ridiculous fruit and veggie tray with the caption, "No asparagus. Bummer."

Laughing as you settled into the couch to wait for his segment to come on, you responded, "I'd riot if they don't give you kiwi."

He shot back a quick pic of himself holding up a slice of kiwi, his expression making you laugh.

*

On Wednesday the following week - a month after your first date - he asked you to his friend's wedding that weekend, which happened to fall on Valentine's Day. Knowing that was a pretty big deal, you excitedly shopped for a nice dress and packed your bag for the weekend.

The wedding was one of his Juilliard friends', and the entire night was spent being introduced to everyone in his inner circle, connecting with and laughing with the folks at your table easily. These were good people, and they accepted you wholly into the group.

While you started the day wondering how you’d end up celebrating Valentine's Day, the wedding went so well that you ducked out from the after party with two other couples and rode the subway down to Coney Island for a late night food truck picnic.

As the others peeled off from the group and called it a night, it ended with Adam and you sitting on a bench on the boardwalk, watching the sun come up in your wedding attire and heavy winter coats.

Just as the first sliver of orange peeked out from over the horizon and illuminated the ocean before you, he looked down at you and tilted your head up to face him from where you rested on his shoulder.

His eyes were so warm, you wanted to melt into them. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," he whispered.

It was the first real nickname he'd given you, and your heart raced hearing him say it. But you couldn't miss the opportunity. "And happy Valentine's Day to you, handsome."

He smiled broadly - the only way he smiled around you - and leaned in for a sweet delicious kiss. The chill was no match for you both; he wrapped his arms around you entirely to shield you from the breeze as his tongue parted your lips. Deepening the kiss, you sighed against his mouth and brought your own gloved hand up to caress his cheek. He tasted like champagne and salt air and _him_. It made your head swim.

With the sky brightening by the minute - and your eyelids drooping - you parted and watched the sun rise fully together. After a few moments of shared silence, he asked if you wanted to get some sleep and you agreed. He hailed an Uber in minutes, tucked you into the backseat and slid in next to you, and soon you were on your way home.

Watching the rest of the world start its day as you ended yours, you smiled as you rested your head against the window for a few blocks, your fancy updo wilting. He reached out to take your hand in his and brought it to his lips, rousing you from your car window reverie. You turned to him and smiled, resting your head instead on his shoulder.

He hummed a little tune - "Bicycle Built for Two" - and before you knew it, his low humming and the rhythmic movement of the car had you dozing off. When you rolled to a stop at his apartment, Adam helped you get out of the car, gathering your fancy dress in your hands to keep from tripping.

After he unlocked the main door, you trudged 1, 2, 3, 4 flights up and into the inviting darkness of his apartment. The dark blue early morning light gently illuminated half of the space - sunrise was on the other side of the building so the light would be muted for a while. Once inside, he closed the door and walked you straight to his bedroom where you undressed and found each other in the dim light.

Your silence was simple and beautiful - nothing needed to be said. He sidled up behind you and placed his lips gently against the back of your neck, where he unlatched the necklace clasp holding the top of your gown up. You faced him as you pulled the dress over your head, letting it flutter to the ground. All that was left was your simple black panties, which you left on for the moment. He looked at you hungrily but still said nothing, reaching for your wrists and pulling you gently towards him as he climbed back onto the bed.

It wasn't sexual, wasn't rushed - as you settled on your back, he soaked in each moment with his eyes, his lips, his fingers; his whole body. Pressed against you, warm and solid, his eyes sparkled in the dim blue early morning light. You smiled blissfully back at him, completely taken, tracing a line from his temple behind his ear and tangling your fingers in his hair. He nuzzled your cheek with his nose, laying light kisses against your jaw. You tipped your head up and smiled against his lips as he trailed down the column of your neck and placed a hand on your stomach.

Under his warm touch combined with the cool air, you goosebumped and shivered. Seeing that, he reached over you and pulled the warm, thick comforter up and over you both as you turned into his warmth.

Being completely wrapped up and pressed against him caused your eyelids to droop once again - you’d been up for almost 24 hours and were exhausted. He apparently felt it too, for he let out a satisfied sigh and squeezed you to him softly.

You tilted up slightly to kiss his soft pillowy lips and settled back into his arms. After a few moments of silence and even breathing between you both, he finally spoke ever so quietly, the words a sigh escaping from his lips: "You're my everything. You know that, right?"

You tingled from head to toe at the sound of him saying that. Were you dreaming? Smiling to yourself, your own eyes closed too, you simply whispered back, "Mmm... I know."

He squeezed you once more and sighed, drifting to sleep with you following right behind.

What felt like 12 hours later (but really at around noon), you were both woken by the sound of the neighbors… celebrating Valentine’s Day rather loudly. Or rather, you woke to the sound of Adam springing out of bed in surprise and fear when the neighbors woke _him_ up.

Instantly you were both on high alert when he jumped, but when you realized what was going on, you laughed quietly - "Oh my! Happy Valentine's Day!" you whispered to him.

He made a face as if to say "Right?!" you giggled with him and slipped out of bed to use the bathroom, tickling his shoulders as you passed him.

When you came back out, he was back in bed - you were going to get up and get the day started, but who were you kidding; a day in bed with Adam was better than any other plans. So you slipped back under the covers and into his waiting arms, shivering with the delicious warmth. The neighbors now quiet once more, he hummed against the top of your head as he kissed it, burying his nose in your hair, “I don't remember what it was like before you."

You smiled, tilting up towards those big pillowy lips for a tender kiss. As he pulled away, you whispered, "I don't want to know what it's like _after_ you."

His entire face lit up as he soaked in your meaning. “You won’t have to,” he murmured.

Which was precisely what you wanted to hear.


	10. St. Patrick's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few chapters since you had some smut, so....

For the next few weeks, you and Adam spent at least one night a week and entire weekends together as your schedules allowed. With each weekend you spent together, your relationship grew stronger.

One weekend in March you went out for the St. Patrick's Day parade in Manhattan - it was a bucket list thing for you - and ended your day at his friend's pub, the one you went to on your first date.

You were already tipsy - you ended up having a few more green beers than planned at the parade - but it was a good tipsy. After another few drinks at the bar, someone put on "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande on the jukebox.

Your inner woo-girl came out and you celebrated hearing one of your favorite new songs. You leaned in to Adam's ear and whispered, not quietly, "Do you know what this song means??"

He laughed as he sipped at his beer, "No, what?"

You giggled and sang along with the words as Ariana got to the chorus, "Bo-o-o-y, you got me walkin’ side to side... she's singing about getting dicked so good she can't _walk straight_!!"

You waited for his reaction with your mouth open in a dirty smile. As his eyes widened at the realization, you laughed out loud, "Yes! That's what she's singing about!"

He joined you and laughed now, "Get out."

You fell silent as he listened to the lyrics. As it dawned on him too, his one eyebrow cocked in a suggestive smile.

At the rap, you got even more excited, "OH! Listen, listen!" At the "wrist icicle, ride dick bicycle" part, you smacked him on the shoulder (his huge, thick, solid shoulder that you suddenly wanted to bite).

His face dropped, "I got the bicycle part, but.."

"Wrist icicle! That's... " you leaned in now, because you knew it was filthy, and gestured with your one hand as you whispered in his ear, "That's when your wrist is dripping in cum after a hand job! That's my favorite kind of bracelet!"

You backed away from him to see his reaction and found him staring at you intensely. The look was half joking, but his eyes were so dark - you knew then that you had set him off. There was no stopping him now.

With a rush of heat flowing through your body at his look, you leaned back in now to tease him, "Too bad we're so far from your place, huh?"

Before you could move away to see his reaction, he stood up from his barstool, trying unsuccessfully to look nonchalant. As you turned in confusion, he leaned over and whispered in your ear, "I'm going to the men's room. In one minute you're going to join me in there, and I'm going to have _you_ walking side to side. Understood?"

He pulled back with a calm, intense look in his eye, and you nodded, shocked. You could practically feel the power and the heat radiating from him. It sent a fresh wave of moisture to your sweet spot, and you squirmed on the barstool in anticipation.

He turned and walked to the bathroom, leaving you reeling at the bar. You cleared your throat, glanced at your glass. With a final gulp you finished your drink, flagged the bartender and stood, "Two more please?"

He nodded with a smile. You tipped your stools over to the bar to signify you’d be back, and turned to walk to the bathroom too. Your heart pounded in your chest - he'd never been so take charge, but you loved it.

Arriving at the men's room door, you knocked lightly. When it opened, there he was, his chest heaving and eyes shining.

Before you could even say anything, he grabbed your wrist, yanked you into the room, closed the door and locked it behind you, pressing you up against the door with his whole body.

Pinning your wrist up above your head and leaning into your face, he practically growled, "It's a good thing it's so loud out there. Because I'm going to make you scream in here." His hardness dug into your belly and you squirmed under him.

You looked up at him with wide eyes, lips parted. "Is that so?"

He didn't even justify your question with a response. Wasting no time, he pressed his lips against yours and crushed you with his kiss, reaching down with one hand to undo the buttons on your pants with frightening speed.

You did the same, grabbing blindly for his fly and releasing him, wrapping your hand around his thickness immediately. He grunted against your lips at the feeling of your warm fingers circling him. When you started to pump him, he responded by slipping his hand down the front of your jeans, drawn right to your sweet spot, where a pool of moisture waited for him to spread it around. Your knees went weak at the swift intrusion; he knew how to work you so expertly that you barely had time to slide your jeans down your hips before you were ready for him.

He pulled you away from the door and kissed you roughly, walking you towards the sink. As you bumped into it, he pulled away briefly, lifted you up by your hips to sit you on the edge of the sink counter, and tugged your pants off entirely. You reached out and slid his jeans down further as he sidled up to you with one hand wrapped around his cock and fire in his eyes.

You spread your legs to him, so ready, and he wasted no time, slipping inside you easily and slamming you backwards on the counter with a grunt. You gasped, a surprised sound hiccuping out of you as he locked his eyes on yours. His hair fell in his dark eyes, hooded with desire. "Fuck, Adam..." you said breathlessly as you adjusted your hips and leaned back against the mirror.

He responded with his body, wrapping one hand around your hip and holding you close to him as he fucked you now, hard.

He seethed through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna fill you up with my cum... you want that?"

He had never talked dirty like that, you loved it. All you could manage to whine out was, "Yeah..." as you wrapped your legs around him to get better leverage. Each thrust pushed you against the mirror and brought a gasp from your lips; after just a few thrusts they became whines and wanton moans for him.

When one shout echoed against the walls, he covered your mouth with a huge hand, a smug smile on his lips as you let out a muffled moan under him and begged with your eyes for him to fuck you harder. He was unforgiving, the sweat beading on his forehead as he looked down at himself sliding in and out of your juicy cunt.

Removing his hand from your mouth, he licked his thumb and swirled it around your clit as he pumped, the intense pounding hitting your g-spot and causing you to see stars. “Fuck yeah... harder...” you were lost.

"You want me to cum inside you? You’re gonna keep my cum warm for me?” He grunted, flipping his hair back as it hung in his eyes now, soaked in sweat. "You want me to fill that pussy?"

"Ohh god yeah, fucking wreck me," you whined.

He worked on your clit and you clenched around him breathlessly, and with one final gasp you felt the colors start to swirl as the fiery coil in your belly unfurled, and you tumbled down, down, down off the edge of the cliff of your orgasm.

And there he was, right there at the edge with you, tumbling into his own climax. His eyes shot open and his hips pumped one last hard time as he groaned, "Gahhhh... ffffuuuck...." Once, twice more his hips jerked against yours as you felt his warm seed fill you to the brim. "Fuck!" he let out one final shout with a laugh.

You unwrapped your legs from around his waist and fell back against the mirror, completely spent, chest heaving. He leaned in to meet your lips with his and kissed once, He panted against you, stringy hair in his eyes and brushing against your face as he slipped a finger between your legs to gather his cream and bring it to your lips.

Without missing a beat - or breaking eye contact - you slipped your tongue around his waiting fingers and tasted him, swallowing every drop.

His brows creased, his eyes begging for mercy as you hummed and finished sucking, smiled.

"Fuuuck me," he exhaled as he stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. You smiled wickedly and slipped off the counter, grabbing your jeans off the floor and slipping into them.

"I will when you get back to your place," you replied with a smile, “That is, if you think you’ll be ready to go again so soon?”

He buckled his jeans back up and took the challenge seriously. “We're finished here, get your coat."

You laughed and he slipped back out the door. you waited a few seconds, fixed your hair, and then headed back out to the bar, where he stood politely, waiting to help you back into your coat. Once you were all set, he whipped a $20 out of his wallet, slammed it on the bar, grabbed your hand, and took you back to his place. As promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... there you have it! A little public bathroom action to hold you over until the next chapter ;)


	11. Crossed Wires

In April, things suddenly got crazy for both of you: Adam’s schedule included a week of travel to Japan for a press tour, followed by 5 weeks in Europe to film the next Star Wars movie and a new Terry Gilliam project, along with the premier of Paterson at the Cannes Film Festival.

Even though you’d spent the weekend together before he traveled to Japan - and your goodbye was one of the most memorable of your 4 months together - he disappeared once he got to Japan.

No texts, calls, nothing.

You tried to be reasonable - he was busy, for heaven’s sake, on the other side of the globe. His days were 20+ hours long, he'd told you all about what goes on with these tours after going through the biggest one of his life with the first Star Wars film. A dozen interviews and photo calls each day from 7am to 7pm followed by dinners, viewings and after parties (which he especially hated having to go to) all night.

But "reasonable" only lasted you so long, and after 5 days you had convinced yourself that he had moved on.

After going through the various emotions that came with that, you tried to put it out of your mind - he was _famous_ , after all, you told yourself. You may as well just move on too. He had his fun for a few months and had to focus on his work now, you should just enjoy the memories and try not to be bitter.

But you WERE! Anger and resentment bubbled up inside you every time you saw any stupid Star Wars stuff in stores, and even though your friends tried to reassure you it wasn't the worst, you couldn't help but be angry and upset. You’d fallen SO hard for him and for what… for nothing? He really was something else to just up and leave you entirely.

Then in the dead of night, around 2am Saturday - a week after he'd left - your phone rang. The number appeared as a string of zeroes, but you answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"y/n?"

It was Adam, and he was frantic. You were shocked awake. "Adam? Hey..."

He started gushing, "Yes! Oh thank God, it's you! I'm so sorry, I've been trying to get in touch with you for the past week! I forgot my phone on the plane the first day I got here, it's been a nightmare..." he rambled on and on.

You laughed as he prattled on about first trying to borrow other people's phones and never getting the outgoing international numbers right because he couldn't remember your number, having to find a store to buy a disposable phone in Japan and no one being able to help him, then having to borrow his publicist's phone and trying every combination that seemed familiar - "I remember it ending in a 90's year, but 91-99 were all dead ends and one very angry Spanish woman" - and felt a wash of warmth flow through you at the sound of his voice.

You laughed as he finished up and reassured him, "It's ok. Though I won't lie, I thought you'd moved on," you said, unable to keep the hurt from your voice.

He exhaled and responded quietly, "Ohh, fuck no. I am so so sorry, y/n. I'd never do that. Never." You could hear the anxiety in his voice and suddenly felt a pang of longing for him. He truly sounded scared - he was just as upset over the thought of the two of you splitting as you were.

"It's ok, don't worry," you replied warmly, relaxing. "You found me." you hoped he could sense it and relax too.

It worked: His voice took on a calmer tone and he breathed out, "I found you, yes. Finally. God I missed your voice..." he trailed off.

The pang of longing flared up into full-on desire at the sound of him being so vulnerable and you sighed, "I miss you too. So much, you have no idea." You didn't want to sound desperate but you couldn't help it.

He groaned, "God what I put you through this week, I'm so sorry. I will commit your number to memory tonight and never forget it now. I'm going to get a tattoo of it."

You laughed and changed the subject, "How's it going? You must be having a blast over there?"

His characteristic shyness seeped through the phone line as he sighed and replied, "Ahh, no. Haha not really. It's a lot," he started.

"What's the matter?" you asked, rolling over to your side and curling up with the phone.

"Eh, everything's fine, it's just... It's a lot of interviews and uncomfortable situations and things getting lost in translation and awkwardness..." he trailed off but you knew exactly what he meant.

To save him from having to think or talk any longer about it, you decided to change the subject and be hopeful instead, "Well, you're coming home in what, 4 days?"

He perked up immediately, "Yes! Wednesday. Thank god. Then I get a week at home with you before I go back over to Europe for almost a month." He sounded exhausted just thinking about it. You felt a pang of loss at his words.

"Ooh. A whole week?" You couldn't stop yourself from sounding sarcastic. And you’d just gotten done being completely clingy when he didn't call! You cursed yourself.

He was just as upset though. He sighed, "Yep. I'm really not looking forward to this trip. Filming in Ireland the first week, Cannes for 10 days, then back to Ireland for another week, then filming another project in London for the last week before I get a little break for Memorial Day."

You were torn - you knew about this trip, but it seemed like such a long time when he said it like that. He seemed to sense it and continued, "But as soon as I get home, I plan on getting off that plane, picking you up, bringing you to bed with me, and not getting out of that bed until my flight to Ireland."

You smiled and blushed - the thought of a 5-day marathon in bed with him made you flush with desire - and practically purred, "Mmm that sounds like the best week ever."

He laughed devilishly, "Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm, it's been too long. I can't wait to see you again."

You could hear the smile in his voice as he agreed. "Me too."

Suddenly it was like a lightbulb went off for him, "Oh geez, what time is it there?"

You rolled over to look at the alarm clock, "A little after 2am."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'll let you go get some rest, don't you have your race in the morning??" he was frantic.

You laughed, "No, it's Sunday, don't worry. I've got all day tomorrow - er, today - to rest."

He sighed in relief, "Geez, okay, well still... It's 2 in the morning, I'm sorry to wake you, go back to sleep."

It didn’t matter, you told him - just talking to him was enough to make you happy. Just enough to keep you until you’d see him again in a few days.

*

Past the 800 meter sign you charged, in the pouring rain at your race a few days later. You were shredded and exhausted, with the finish line in sight. The skies had opened up at mile 3 and hadn't let up a bit. Your legs were jelly but your lungs were ready for the final kick after nearly all 13.1 miles.

The finish line appeared through the rain a half mile up ahead, with the sidelines getting more crowded as you got closer to the end. You took out your headphones to hear the cheers of everyone as you passed by - there was nothing like the sound of the crowd with a quarter mile to go, and you needed a boost.

You practically flew into the final tenth of a mile when suddenly a familiar voice rang out to your left, "GO y/n, GO!!"

Flicking your eyes to the source, you nearly fell over your own legs at the sight: Adam, soaked to the bone in the pouring rain, was there on the sidelines screaming and smiling.

"Adam??" You passed too quickly and had to turn your head back to face forward and cross the finish line for a new personal record.

But as soon as you finished, you rushed through the finishers chute to get your medal from a nearby volunteer before making a beeline back through the sideline crowd to find him again. Sure enough, there he was, making his way towards you. Before you could think, you froze and burst into tears. 

He finally made it to you and gathered you in his arms. "Oh my god, y/n, that was amazing, you did it!!" He held you close to his face and cradled your head. You were delirious from exertion - the only thing you could focus on was the PR and his face.

Through tears, you looked up at him and croaked, "I PR'd... You're really here?"

He laughed, kissing your forehead and wiping the tears and rain from your face, "Yes, Sweetheart, I am! And you did, I was tracking your times the whole way, that was unbelievable! You beat your best time by 10 whole minutes, you did it!"

You couldn't even fathom what was happening. He knew it all. He knew how to track you, what your best time was, what that meant... And he was there! But wait… he cut his press tour short?

"You were in Japan..." you said, confused.

He laughed again and started walking you to the finish line tents, grabbing a bottle of water and banana from a few nearby volunteers, "Yeah, well, I left early. We moved some things around because I wanted to be here to cheer you on. I caught a red eye last night, just got in this morning at about 4am."

You were in awe, and your face froze in complete adoration as you felt the tears start up again, "You did all that for me?"

He laughed once more as you arrived under the tent and he guided you to a folding chair. "I couldn't let you run alone... Here, have this, you need some food." He handed you the banana.

Once you took a bite and felt your head clear a bit, he crouched down before to came eye to eye with you. "How's that?" he asked, tucking your rain-soaked ponytail over your shoulder. After another bite and a long drink of water, you revived even more.

"Much better, thank you," you smiled, leaning in to kiss him. His lips were so warm, it had been days since you last kissed! You moaned in spite of your surroundings as you parted, "Mmm SO MUCH better...."

He laughed, "Good."

*

Later that night, back at his place, you lay in his bed with the balcony window open and music on while he rummaged through the kitchen and brought in a bottle of wine, two Solo cups and a box of Cheez-Its. "Ah, the victory lap of champions," you sighed as you reached greedily for the crackers.

He smiled, "And I've got Pringles in the pantry too, so don't be shy." You laughed as he poured your wine and settled back down into the covers next to you, nudging your compression-sock-clad legs with his. "When I didn't call last week that really scared you, huh?" he asked, digging into the snacks.

You considered him for a minute, "Well yeah, kind of. Despite what you may think, I've actually grown quite attached to you," you smiled, popping a few Cheez-its in your mouth.

He dug into the box next to your hand and avoided your eyes as he said, "Yeeeah not as attached as I am to you..." He trailed off.

You scoffed in mock shock, "Excuse me?"

He blushed mildly, then straightened his face and looked back at you, speaking plainly, "I love you."

Your heart nearly stopped. He'd said it. You had been thinking it for months - but he finally said it.

You did not miss a beat: "I love you too, Adam."

His eyes brightened and he broke into a huge grin, "Yeah?"

You laughed and crashed into him, rolling on top of his body and covering him with all of yours. "Yes, you big dummy, _of course_ I love you!!"

He grabbed your sides and tickled, "Dummy??"

You laughed out loud, squirming on top of him, "Yes! A lot! A whole bunch!"

He kissed lightly on your neck, your chin, your chest, everything he could get his lips on, in between words, "Is.. that all? That... Doesn't sound like... a lot..."

You melted at his touch. Being on top of him meant you felt every inch of him - especially the important parts - growing harder underneath you and sending a spike of heat through your core.

"Well they're just going to have to..." you settled onto your elbows and kissed him back - his neck, his chest, his stomach - "...come up with... a better word for it..."

He growled out a laugh and flipped you to your back, hovering over you, "I love you. I want to say it again and again.”

You smiled and reached up to tuck some stray hair behind his ear, “I know the feeling.”

He nuzzled gently against your cheek, kissing you and settling on one crooked elbow to look at you as he spoke softly, "When I was over in Japan and I couldn't get in touch with you, I thought I was going to lose my mind. You were all I could think about. Knowing you were here, doing your thing, that life was still going on here... it was the only thing keeping me sane."

You giggled softly and tucked his hair back again - it was getting long,you mused.

He finished, “I can't do these things without you anymore."

Your brow creased slightly. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at you, took in the curve of your shoulder and traced a line with his fingers from your cheek to your chest. "It's just... being with you, everything feels relaxed, more comfortable. You're my home base," he smiled.

You returned his smile and turned to face him, pressing your body against his as you wrapped your arm around him, "I know what you mean."

He kissed your lips once, twice. You rested back on the pillow again and murmured, "You just feel like home."

His smile took over his whole face. "I like that."

You traced the lines of his smile in those freckled cheeks of his and leaned in for another kiss, and another. You loved each other, and that was all you needed to know.


	12. The Other Side of the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to note this earlier in the story, but if you haven't already figured out, this is a story that took place essentially in the lead up to The Last Jedi, around 2016/2017 and on, when we were blessed to get a new Adam Driver movie like every two-three months.
> 
> Okay, carry on... and enjoy some European press tour fun ;)

Just as he'd promised, you and Adam spent nearly the entire week between his trips together - and most of it in bed. After saying goodbye, he headed to the airport for the first week of filming in Ireland.

On your first morning alone, you woke up and scrolled through your various news feeds while waiting for the coffee pot to warm up. Because you liked reading about Adam in the news, the few Star-wars-centric news sites you followed showed up first, and BOY was it a busy news day.

Apparently some Irish paparazzi had been tipped off on the cast's arrival at the Belfast airport earlier that morning and the news (and photos) of Mark Hamill, Daisy Ridley, and Adam all arriving together sent the Internet into a tailspin.

You clicked on the first headline and saw: "Rey and Kylo Ren Arrive in Ireland with Luke Skywalker" - and immediately cringed at the paparazzi shots in the article. A dozen photos of the three of them, and Adam looked miserable. He hated paparazzi to begin with, and after an 11 hour flight you could just imagine how happy he was to see those cameras again.

You immediately grabbed your phone and sent him an encouraging text: "Please don't Force-choke the paparazzi, darling. You're no good to me in jail."

He wrote back almost instantly: "You saw? I'll try. I wish you were here to keep me sane." Poor muffin.

The next day you had a race in the city - a 10k - and knowing that it was roughly 5 hours ahead where he was, you entertained yourself with thoughts of what he could be doing at the moment as you got ready.

5am. Rolling over to hit the alarm clock, you yawned and sat up in bed.

A few thousand miles away, he slipped out of his hotel bed and into the bathroom, the lights blinding him momentarily as he took in his bleary eyed visage in the mirror.

You padded into the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot, changing into your race day gear while the machine warmed and your coffee brewed.

He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth and toweled off, slipping into his usual uniform of black jeans and dark t-shirt, sliding a knit cap onto his head and grabbing a jacket before heading out to the waiting car.

You laced your sneakers and gathered your things: key, gel, safety pins, phone. Tossing your hair into a ponytail and sighing in the mirror, you stepped out into the still-dark morning and jogged to the train station.

He arrived on set, greeting his cast mates at the catering table, pouring himself a coffee and grabbing a protein bar and banana before heading to the makeup trailer.

On the train, you rested your head against the window as your music - Work Song by Hozier - played in your earbuds, while he had hair and makeup done.

In NYC you slipped off the train and down the escalator to the subway, meanwhile in Ireland, he was slipping into his costume and having the dressers fuss over him. As the uptown C train screeched to a halt before you and you stepped on, he walked onto the set, the cool breeze whipping his robes around him as he moved.

Swirls of people around you didn't faze you at the starting line. Buzzing energy on set motivated him as the director called action and he charged forward in anger.

At the sound of the gun in NYC, you took off, and he lashed out with his saber as the scene demanded and connected with his first opponent in Ireland.

You took off up Cat Hill in Central Park, and he twirled effortlessly after having practiced this scene so many times across the ocean.

The clouds rolled overhead in Europe and the sun beat down on you in New York. At mile 5 you were panting, charging past other runners to break through a pack of slower people.

He had been performing in take after take, the sweat beaded on his brow and soaking him through to bring chills to his skin. You wiped the sweat from your eyes as you rounded the corner to the finish and pushed for a final surge. And there on that cloudy windswept cliff in Ireland, Adam gave the final take his all, screaming with every ounce of energy he had left.

The director yelled "Cut!" as you crossed the finish line and threw your hands in the air, setting a new 10k PR.

You both looked up to the sky, your minds completely preoccupied with each other.

*

Over the next week you texted and talked when he had the time - he made a point on this trip to have his OWN cell phone with every way to contact you saved in triplicate. On Thursday, he made the trip to Cannes for the film festival that started the next day, and he had a wild proposition for you during your nightly phone call.

"Come out and join me."

"What?" you thought you’d misheard him.

"Come out to Cannes. I'll buy you a ticket, you could be here tomorrow," he said.

"Seriously?"

He laughed, "Of course. Come spend the festival with me, you'll be home in a week when I've got to go back to Ireland. I'm tired of waking you up at odd hours just to hear your voice. If you're here, I can wake you up but at least make it worth your while when I do. Please."

You laughed. But he was serious. You thought it through - you’d have to move some things around, but you could do a lot of work from the plane or the hotel… “Yeah. Ok. What the hell. I'm coming to France!"

He laughed triumphantly and you thrilled at hearing him so happy. "YES! You're coming to France!" he shouted.

*

Friday morning you grabbed an Uber to the airport - Air France, flight 9127. You’d land in the evening in Nice, and Adam would have a car waiting for you there.

You relaxed on the flight, had a little snack and watched a movie and some TV too - overall it wasn't terrible. With about an hour to go, after taking a nap, you woke and started to get excited. By the time you landed, you were practically vibrating. The announcements were all in French, everyone was so friendly - you were in France, for God's sake, and your famous actor boyfriend had sent you tickets to get there. What the hell were you doing?

You gathered your things from the overhead, grabbed your purse and made your way off the plane, taking out your phone to text him that you’d arrived.

As you walked through the double doors at the gate and into the airport, you found his number and started a text.

"y/n!" you heard a familiar voice above the noise of the baggage claim. Looking up, there was Adam towards the back of the crowd of people in the waiting area, waving with a huge smile. He didn't tell you he'd be there!

"Ad-" you shouted in surprise - was it really him? Not wanting to cause a scene, you didn't finish his name but instead squealed and ran to him across the waiting area, your heart feeling like it was about to burst out of your chest. He opened up his arms to you and you jumped into them, squealing, "Ohh you came!"

He lifted you off the ground in a bear hug - god you’d missed those arms - and he buried his face in your neck. you laughed in joy and his giggles vibrated against your skin. "I thought you were just sending a car?" you asked as he gently placed you down and smoothed the hair away from your face and kissed you.

"I couldn't wait," he said as he pulled away and took your bag from your shoulder easily. "I moved some stuff around."

He put his arm around your shoulders and started walking you through the airport - you were totally dumbfounded. Exhausted after a 10 hour flight and a whirlwind 24 hours, you still couldn't stop smiling.

He had the driver drop you both off at the hotel via the rear entrance - "It's just easier this way," was the only explanation he gave - and once you arrived at his suite, you were awestruck. After entering the suite, you took three steps into the recessed sitting room, a bedroom with double doors and a full bathroom, along with a half bath on the opposite side; they were giving him the full on movie star treatment. But you could also see how uncomfortable that made him too.

As you got unpacked and made small talk while catching up, he caught himself. “I forgot: the premier is Sunday night. Will you came with me?"

You were dumbfounded, "The premier? I'd be thrilled, I just... I didn't pack anything nearly nice enough for a Cannes Film Festival premier," you started.

He was unfazed, "Oh don't worry about that. The stylist here is the same one you worked with on the Star Wars promo tour here in Europe last year and she wants to help. She's bored styling a man and already has a few outfits picked out for you to try from some of the other clients she’s working with here, if you wanted to take a look tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Yet again, he had rendered you speechless. A stylist?? How could you refuse? "I... Yes, that would be fantastic, Adam.. Thank you!"

He was so happy when you accepted, but you were even happier - he was a totally different person when it was just the two of you, and you loved that you could make him happy.

It was about 8pm by the time you’d gotten settled in after arriving, and you were quite exhausted. Adam had been up since 5 that morning doing photo calls and press conferences all day as well, so even though the south of France was just outside your door waiting to be explored, you were content to stay in that night.

Two plush bathrobes hung in the closet near the bathroom, complete with slippers to match, and you gave a sigh when you saw them. "Oh, yes," you breathed as you lifted one hanger out to proudly display it to him.

One eyebrow cocked up hysterically, he replied in kind, "OH yes." And before you could say anything else, he was unbuttoning his pants and letting them fall to the ground.

You laughed and handed him a hanger, undressing yourself as well. But as you slipped out of your sweater & leggings, he suddenly stopped and tossed the hanger and robe aside, grabbing you bodily and making you scream with laughter.

"You know, plane germs are a very real threat," he growled as he carried you, pantlsless, into the huge bathroom.

You couldn't stop laughing as he squeezed your ribs with one hand the whole way, tickling you beyond reason and making you kick. "Is that so?" you managed to get out.

He placed you on a plush bench beside the tub and reached in to turn the water on, starting a hot steamy shower. "Yes, a _very_ real threat. To ensure we both don't catch some exotic flu, we should both get in there and scrub down." He undressed as he spoke, "For safety, of course," he added seriously, ending up in his boxer briefs.

Your eyes wandered over his body as he moved - his broad shoulders and well-defined arms now bulked up even more for filming on Episode VIII - and you fell silent softly, your laughter dying down. You stood to face him and reached behind you as you spoke, looking into his eyes, "Well then. In that case, we shouldn't waste any time."

Unclasping your bra and letting it fall away, you watched as his eyes darkened with desire when he took you in. It only intensified as you shimmied out of your panties too.

Tingling with need, your fingers slipped under the waistband of his shorts, tugging down and letting them fall. He kicked them away, stepping closer and pressing against you, holding your face to his. You inhaled sharply at the full-body contact, the feeling of him growing harder against your belly causing a rush of moisture to flood the spot between your legs.

Gently, sweetly, he placed his lips against yours, his longer hair falling in your faces, making it feel as if you were closed off from the world. His kiss was almost chaste, and as he pulled away to look at you once again you felt your heart flutter in your chest.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that feeling," you smiled.

He cocked his head slightly in question. It was your turn now, as you placed your lips against his for a soft second, then spoke, "The feeling you give me."

Breaking into a full smile, he wrapped his arms around you entirely and buried his face in your shoulder, lifting you up bodily and placing you into the huge square rainforest style shower before stepping in after you. Under the gently cascading water you both stood, letting it soak you through and warming your bones.

While you were both extremely turned on - you could tell just by looking at him - it wasn't about passion just yet. It was more tender, more careful. You spoke barely above whispers as you each took turns lathering up the other and rinsing, sighing against each other as you massaged and planted light kisses on a shoulder, a chest, a wrist, a neck.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered as he stepped behind you to massage your shoulders gently.

You hummed in agreement and tilted your head back to glance at him, "I missed you too... your hands, your lips..." you trailed off as he nuzzled your cheek.

"Mmm, these lips?" he asked, kissing your neck and giving you goosebumps.

You closed your eyes and smiled in contentment, "Yes... among other things," you giggled mischievously as you slid your hands up and down his hips suggestively.

His caresses traveled further down to your hips and around your front. "Yeah? Like what?" he asked, his voice heavy with desire.

Sighing in pleasure, you tipped your head back onto his chest and pressed your ass against him. "Every inch of your body," you hummed, completely ready for him.

Now nearly fully erect, he deftly slipped his fingers down to your hot spot, where the water from the shower mixed with your slick excitement. Your mouth watered at the feeling of his erection against your ass and his fingers working your tight bud of nerves.

Your knees weakened as he moved even further down, one finger easily slipping inside you and bringing a gasp from your lips. Blindly you fumbled behind yourself for him, clawing and tugging at his hips to feel even more of him. He responded by tucking his head into the crook of your neck and whispering as he watched his fingers slide in and out, "You like when I touch you like this?"

Your eyes fluttered closed and a new wave of moisture surged between your legs as he slipped a second finger inside you, plunging deeply and spreading your wetness around, stimulating your clit with his palm.

"Yeah," you whined, "I like that..." you trailed off as he began pumping, expertly fingering you to incoherence.

With one hand now massaging your breasts and the other buried between your legs, he continued to whisper against your ear. "You like it when I fuck you with my fingers?"

Your breath stuttered as a coil of heat burned in your center, the feeling of rushing towards a cliff flooded your senses. All you could manage was a whine of agreement.

His intensity grew as he alternated his attention from your swollen clit and back to dipping into you to spread your wetness around, and you could feel him twitching against you from behind now. "Cum for me, baby," he growled against your neck, lavishing the sensitive skin there with his tongue and biting.

You gasped at the shock of pain mixed with the pleasure he was giving you and exhaled, your climax seconds away. "Ah - oh, fuck, Adam..."

"Cum all over my hand," he instructed, your breath now coming in ragged gasps.

Finally, colors burst before your eyes and you soared over the cliff, moaning his name as your orgasm overtook you. He groaned with you, coaxing wave after wave from your tingling body with his expert fingers.

Holding you close to him as you came down from the high, you felt his now fully erect member press into you once more and a fresh hunger coursed through you; it was his turn.

Steadying yourself and spinning around to face him with a hungry look, you locked eyes with him and sunk down to the floor on your knees before him, the corner of his mouth lifting in a mischievous smile.

Sliding your hands up over his thighs, you tickled lightly and dragged your nails across the sensitive skin, taking in the sight of his cock hanging thick between his legs. You couldn't take just looking anymore - you wrapped your hand around him gently, iron wrapped in velvet, causing a hiss to escape his lips as he took a sharp breath in and exhaled heavily.

Slowly you stroked up, increasing the pressure and brushing your fingers over the swollen head. Looking up the plane of his toned stomach and chest, you were in awe; he was perfection. Catching his eyes with yours, you gave him a malevolent grin as you opened your mouth and bathed him with your tongue from base to tip.

He let out a soft groan at the sensation; it had been so long since your last coupling. Wrapping your hand around his base and stroking up and down as you suckled at his tip, you watched his reaction and loved every nuance.

He looked to be almost in pain as you finally slipped him entirely into your mouth, sliding him all the way down your throat until your nose touched his stomach. Unable to contain it, a sharp groan leapt from his throat at the feeling of being entirely sheathed. He rode the wave and leaned forward, bracing his hands against the opposite wall and moaning, "Ahh fuck!"

Like a lollipop you worked back up his shaft, rolling your tongue along his underside and wrapping your hand around him again to alternate sucking and stroking. To give him a taste of his own medicine, you pulled away for a moment and looked up at him, never ending your stroking. "What's the matter, baby?" you asked innocently.

He laughed in spite of himself as he looked down at you, brushing the hair from your eyes and tucking it tenderly behind your ear.

You kissed his stomach, hip, just above his cock. "Ahh that mouth," he tried to speak but couldn't form a sentence. His eyebrows creased as you took him back down your throat easily and slipped your free hand down between your legs to play with yourself.

He sighed, his breath quickening at the sight of your hand disappearing, "Fuck, yeah, baby... Touch yourself for me..." he trailed off. As he slipped his hand around your head, you hummed just a bit in pleasure; the feeling of him holding you close to him and almost choking you was a huge turn on.

You could feel his muscles tensing under you - he wasn't far now. You continued to suckle at him and alternate your hand and your mouth, pulling away to give him more dirty talk. "Do you want to cum for me?" you asked, slipping him back into your mouth.

His eyes were cloudy with desire - he was lost. "Yes," he choked out.

You hummed as you help him in your mouth and pulled away once more, "I want to taste you, baby. Cum in my mouth," you nodded, taking him down your throat one final time.

He groaned again, a string of expletives ending with your name, and you locked your eyes on his as you furiously rubbed at your clit, close to your own climax as well. His hips pumped in time to match your sucking and you gave it all you had.

You hummed in pleasure, the low vibrations causing his breath to turn into short gasps as he came to the edge. "Gahh, ffffuck yeah..." He hissed and wrapped his hands around your head as you felt his hot seed shoot down your throat.

The sounds he made and the hazy look of his eyes, it was all you needed to fall over the edge yourself, and you came together. You whined and hummed, swallowing every drop.

He was still twitching and sighing as you pulled away, holding his softening member in your hands and kissing it gently. "Jesus Christ," he exhaled, stroking your hair and unable to focus his eyes. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" He laughed and helped you up off your knees gently, pulling you in for a sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," you said coyly.

He sighed heavily, grabbing the body wash and cloth once again, starting to lather you up. "That humming," he managed to get out.

You laughed and let him rinse you off gently, doing the same for him. "Mmhmm, I thought you'd like that," you purred. 

On shaky legs you got out, toweled off, and slipped into your big plush robes.

"What do you say to some room service," he asked as he walked past the living room desk and picked up the heavy leatherbound menu.

Your stomach rumbled at the mention of food, "Oh yes that would be perfect."

You ordered a salad and steak to split both ways, along with some fruit for dessert. After the food arrived and you dug in, you found yourselves relaxing in your plush bathrobes, sprawled out on the giant king bed, your legs twined with his and your head on his chest.

After a nice few moments of peace, his voice rumbled beneath you as he spoke. "You know when I first realized I love you?" He asked so casually, as he stroked your hair softly and traced stars across your back.

You were touched, and lifted your head to meet his eyes wordlessly. He was looking right at you, and didn't miss a beat. As he tucked a strand of stray hair behind one ear, he continued, "On the subway to my place, that day after SNL."

You sat up to look at him properly, tucking your elbow beneath you to rest your head on as he continued, “I was so excited to show you that sunset. I'd never felt that way for someone before. I wanted to give you the world in that moment. You looked down at your hands and when you looked back up at me, your eyes sparkled. And that was when I knew."

As he spoke, you felt your heart break and come together again and leap from your chest, all at the same time. You opened your mouth to speak but he'd rendered you speechless. Almost 6 months and he remembered every detail.

He smiled. "I love you," he said simply. You leaned up and pressed your lips to his, a hand coming up to cradle his face at the same time. He returned the gesture, deepening the kiss. You slid a leg up over his and crushed yourself against his body, relaxing into him and breaking the kiss gently.

"I love _you_ ," you replied, resting your head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and sighed, kissing the top of your head.

Tracing lines gently along his chest, you felt the rumble of his voice against your ear as he sighed, "I've been waiting too long to fall asleep with you in my arms again."

You snuggled in closer and agreed, "Mmm... Waking up with you is a nice bonus, too."

He laughed gently, "Have sweet dreams, love."

You looked up and kissed him once more, "You too. G’night."

And finally, you were asleep, together again.


	13. Premiere Prep

The following day, Adam had interviews from 8-2, followed by a photo call and press conference with the director and his costar of the film, all of which would keep him busy until nearly 7pm. He'd regretted having to leave you on your own for the day, but you were thrilled - you had a meeting with a stylist and a day in Cannes to yourself!

You started your day with a run along the Riviera and a croissant and coffee at the cafe around the corner from your hotel. After a shower and some work in the sitting room of your suite, you met up with the stylist at 1 as planned.

Sandra was a bit older, with a keen eye for fashion. As soon as you met, she greeted you with a hug and double cheek kisses, and immediately started gushing over how tall and "statuesque" you were. You laughed and thanked her, and soon she had you getting down to the business of preparing you for the premiere the next day. She had a half dozen gowns and a few dressy jumpsuits to pick from, all with shoes to match. As she eyed you in each garment, you felt like a queen.

They were all gorgeous: a red silk strapless jumpsuit with tall black stiletto sandals; a stunning black column dress with silver heels; a flouncy floral halter dress with delicate pink sandals; a short, frothy silver dress with insane spike-backed platform heels... Each outfit rivaled the next. After trying on clothes for nearly 2 hours, you were starting to flag when finally, the last gown came out of its garment bag and you actually gasped: it was breathtaking.

Made from beautiful navy blue silk, it was ultra Old Hollywood. Long sleeved and beaded, the boatneck dipped down dangerously low in the back, while delicate Art Deco-style gold beading faded from the top then grew as it moved further down, completely covering the perfectly sized train, giving the impression of a gown dipped in gold.

Sandra smiled at your reaction and helped you into it. As she buttoned you up and spun you around to face the mirror, the butterflies in your stomach did a crazy dance. This was it!

She agreed. After helping you into the matching gold sandals and toying with your hair a bit, she pronounced: "Big waves in the hair. Nude lip, smoky eye. I'll see what jewelry I can borrow too. Gold & diamonds, I think," she said, thoughtfully.

After flouncing around for a bit and having her pin the gown for minor alterations, she snapped some Polaroids to work on styling the rest of the outfit without you needing to get dressed up again, mostly for jewelry matching and hair styles.

You changed back into your civvies and she piled up her wares onto a luggage cart near the door with some final notes: you had a nail appointment the following day at 1pm downstairs at the hotel salon - you should get a manicure and pedicure first, she'd call and make those appointments for you, and would would have your colors waiting for you. At 3 she would meet you back at the suite with Adam for hair and makeup, and in the meantime she would pass the gown along to the seamstress for final alterations for it to be ready before you left for the red carpet tomorrow.

You excitedly entered all the details into your phone so you didn't miss any appointments, then wandered around the hotel area for a bit, grabbed a coffee at the cafe on the corner, and took a stroll outside on the river, taking in the sights and killing time while Adam finished up with this events.

It was almost 6pm - that meant it was around noon back at home, so you took the opportunity to call friends and family to gush about the latest developments, then spent some time on social media for your own accounts, then finished up with some work too.

After about an hour, you made your way back to the room and felt your stomach growling - hopefully Adam would be back soon so you could get some dinner, you thought as you rifled through your suitcase for a suitable dinner outfit.

Pulling out a black jumpsuit and fiery red sandals, you went into the dressing room in the master bath and sat down at the vanity to do your hair and makeup.

Undoubtedly, Adam had warned, there would be paparazzi when you left the hotel - it was just a part of being in Cannes and you had to deal with it. They weren't too obtrusive, he'd said, but if you were being completely honest with yourself, you were excited at the prospect of having to "deal" with it.

As you massaged primer onto your face and followed up with some tinted moisturizer, you laughed to yourself. Who would have thought, even a few days ago, that you’d be here in Cannes, doing your makeup before dinner at a hotel so you didn't look like death when the paparazzi snapped your photo. It was an entertaining thought, and you had a good quiet laugh to yourself as you teased the crown of your hair lightly and twirled it into a high bun.

Just as you slipped into your outfit and circled your wrist with the last of your bangles, you heard him enter the room out in the hall. "y/n?" he called out, emptying his pockets and coming closer.

"In here," you called back from the vanity, standing with your shoes in your hand as he appeared in the doorway.

The shift in his face from his usual stoic "public" look to a full on grin nearly made you melt. "Hey," he said happily, the tension dissolving from his forehead - you swore you even saw his shoulders relax too.

You walked over and popped up on tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips, "Hi handsome, how was your day?" you continued into the sitting room and he followed, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked.

"Long. I have no brain left. No more braining for me today," he joked as he flopped onto one couch and you took to the settee to get into your shoes.

“Think you can handle picking what you want to eat at dinner?” you asked with a smile as you finished one buckle and moved to the next.

He popped right back up and moved to the closet outside the bedroom, pulling out a fresh shirt and slipping the old one off. "I think I can manage that. But if I start to slur, promise me you won't let them give me snails or something," he glanced up with a smile as he buttoned up his new shirt and slipped a blazer over it.

You laughed, "No snails. Got it." Standing up and grabbing your purse, you took him in; he was entirely too handsome. His longer hair framed his face perfectly, and while he had to keep shifting it back from his forehead almost like a nervous tic, you found the movement sexy and sweet.

He was staring right back at you with that whole-face grin of his as he held his hand out. "Ready?"

You nodded, "Lead the way."

And with that, you made your way down to dinner.

*

The next day was spent relaxing, with a short run and some work from the hotel room before your nail appointment at the hotel salon, per Sandra’s instructions. Once you made your way back to the suite, thought, you were greeted with a flurry of activity you didn’t expect:

Two director’s chairs propped up before mirrors with full lights, a handful of people set up at different stations for hair and makeup and other styling, a rack of clothing on the far side of the large sitting area, all with Adam at the center of the fray, reading a script calmly and quietly while everyone buzzed around him.

He looked up when you entered, and smiled. You had a premiere to get ready for together.

After taking your place in the chair near Adam’s so that hair and makeup could be done, you laughed as his hair stylist fussed with Adam’s hair. It apparently wouldn’t do what she wanted it to. “Try some super glue, that'll teach it,” you said as you hopped out of the chair.

He scoffed, "If I didn't need it for work, I'd go full Marine again lady, just you watch!"

Sandra shushed you both, "Glue, razors - you will do no such thing!" and you laughed.

A short while later, your hair and makeup complete, Sandra called on her assistant, Gail, to join you, and ushered you into the bedroom where your gown was waiting and shut the double doors. "Now it's dress time," she said with an excited smile.

After some fussing and two people holding the thing on either side so you could step into it, you were finally ready. Turning to see yourself in the mirrors on the back of the doors, you gasped - with full hair and makeup, you almost didn't recognize yourself. You still looked like you, but everything was immaculate. Sandra and Gail each picked a side, fluffing your hair and putting on jewelry, as you finished with earrings and a bracelet, all borrowed.

After the finishing touches, your team opened the doors. Holding your shoes in your hand, you gathered the gown in your hands and stepped out of the bedroom of the suite into the sitting room where Adam and his team were camped out.

He sat in his chair facing the window, now dressed to the nines in his tuxedo and bow tie, checking his phone while another assistant lint rolled his suit jacket. You smiled and glanced around the room, but everyone else was engrossed in their phones and oblivious.

Glancing back at Sandra, you found her and Gail looking at Gail's phone and discussing something quietly.

"Adam?" you asked tentatively, unsure of how to proceed with so many *people* around. But when he caught you in his peripheral sights, he did a double take, turning his head and letting his jaw fall open at the sight of you.

The lint roller stopped and followed his gaze, breaking into a huge grin when she saw you all done up, and nodded at Sandra beside you. One by one, the rest of the people in the room turned their heads too: the publicist, festival concierge, the translator. Suddenly all eyes were on you and the room fell silent. 

You froze - were you not supposed to be there? As if to apologize, you held your shoes out and said weakly, "Can someone help me get my shoes on? I can't bend in this gown."

The team laughed and smiled as Adam stood up without thinking, bumping into the stylist, excusing himself quickly. His eyes burned like there was no one else in the room as he stared at you, his lips slightly parted. He cut a truly handsome figure - those broad shoulders and strong legs couldn't be hidden under the perfectly tailored Tom Ford suit.

Without ever tearing his eyes from yours, he spoke, his voice ringing out clear as a bell, "Can you all give us a minute, please?" He almost sounded out of breath.

His publicist caught his drift and stood, gathering his things and saying loud enough so everyone could get the message, "Sure. You're all set here, just meet us down in the lobby, the car will be waiting." The herd of people all understood, talking amongst themselves as they left you, closing the door behind them.

At the sound of the lock engaging, he strode over, quickly closing the gap between you. When he spoke, his voice was now a hoarse whisper, "You are... Absolutely stunning," was all he could get out.

You smiled to yourself - his hungry smile was everything. He took you in from head to toe, absentmindedly taking a curl of hair between his fingers as he did so. Suddenly he realized something, "Wait- come here..." he said as he turned and walked to the balcony, opening up the door.

You followed him as he gestured onto the balcony, and stepped out barefoot. Instantly the warm breeze tousled your hair and picked up the gauzy layers of your gown, and you breathed in sharply at the sight before you: mountains in the distance, the French Riviera bisecting the view, and a bustling city below.

Before you could speak he was beside you, tracing a delicate line with his fingers from your cheek down the sensitive column of your neck as he whispered in your ear, "Getting ready for a fancy event, dressed to the nines, warm breeze... It's not Central Park, but the South of France isn't too shabby, I guess..."

You were speechless. Again, he had managed to recreate your dream on a different terrace, almost to the letter.

Spinning around to face him, you shook your head in disbelief, "Where in the world did you come from?"

He smiled wordlessly and gave you a little shrug then leaned in, taking your chin between his fingers and tilting your face to his for a sweet, slow kiss. His scent was intoxicating. Your fingers moved on their own to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair and holding him close as he deepened the kiss. Warmth spread throughout your body - you’d never felt so complete. Gently pulling away, you spoke, "I knew on your balcony."

His eyebrows furrowed and you continued. "The other day you told me about the moment you knew you loved me. I knew when you took me out on your balcony that first night."

His eyes shone as you spoke, "When you showed me that sunset and put your hand on my arm, right before our first kiss. I swore I could feel your fingers through my coat. I watched the sunlight sparkle off the river in your eyes. And I thought, 'This is it. He's the one I've been waiting for.'"

He looked at you like he was trying to read words on the backs of your eyes, his lips working like he wanted to say a thousand things.

"The One," he repeated.

You paused - that was a loaded phrase. You didn't realize you’d said it like that. But his smile told you it was ok - better than ok, even. Your heart fluttered in your chest like a bird in a cage. Wordlessly he caught your lips with his before you could say anything, and you lost yourself in his kiss once more. Pulling you close to him, the sound of boats pulling up on the Riviera drifted up as you kissed deeply. You felt as if you were in a dream.

Slowly breaking apart for air, you remembered why you were there and suddenly furrowed your brow. "We've got a premier to go to,” you said.

His eyes refocused and he reluctantly broke your embrace, agreeing. " _That's_ what we're here for..." He walked over to the dresser and grabbed his watch, putting it on as he still stared at you.

You giggled, "Oh and while we're at it, do you mind helping me with these shoes? I can't bend in this gown..." You help up the high heeled sandals by their ankle straps and brought a laugh from him.

"Oh fashion," he tsked, taking the now impossibly delicate gold straps in his huge hands and hitching his pant legs up to crouch before you.

You gathered the gown in your hands and lifted up demurely to give him access to your feet, holding your balance on one leg as he figured out the straps. A heady mixture of power and vulnerability flooded your senses: seeing him take your ankle in his hand and guide your perfectly painted toes through the straps gave him time to sigh and trace a line with two fingers, up your foot, ankle, and shin. You could see the heat in his eyes as he finished buckling that sandal and moved to the next.

As you settled into the one shoe and balanced with a hand on his shoulder, he slipped the second shoe on and brought his lips to your shin, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin and sending a shock straight through to your core. Your breath hitched in your throat as he looked up at you - the sight of him crouched before you, holding your leg to his lips, it was almost too much.

He buckled the second sandal and placed your leg down gently then stood up, straightening himself out. You took him in as he did the same with you - your head swam. This was unreal - it had to be a dream.

But it was all real, and you were headed to the red carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for wanting to live out a purely fluffy fantasy of going to a movie premiere at the Cannes Film Festival!


	14. Red Carpet, Blue Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for a long one... long but good ;)

The car pulled up and you were already overwhelmed - the crowds and paparazzi literally roared, even through the tinted glass. Your eyes went wide as the translator and concierge told you to sit tight and got out first to arrange the carpet walk.

Adam reached for your hand and you nearly jumped out of your skin. "Adam this is intense."

He squeezed, "It's going to be fine, I promise. Just look over everyone's heads and give them a soft smile. They're going to scream at you to get your attention; let them scream. I'll be there at every step," he smiled warmly and stared into your eyes to pull your focus. "You just ran 13 miles for fun a few weeks ago - this is nothing!" he said encouragingly.

You laughed and smiled, closed your eyes, and one deep breath later, you nodded, feeling more relaxed. "Okay."

Just as he smiled and leaned in to kiss your cheek, the door opened and he hopped out, making his way around the car to your door. Even in the hustle he was still a gentleman, you laughed to yourself.

As he opened your door and you slowly arranged yourself to climb out, he took your hand and easily escorted you out. You could barely hear the translator over the shouts and screams from photographers and the audience, all yelling "Adam! Adam!" You both leaned in as he spoke:

"First we will do an interview at the entrance to the carpet here, 3 minutes, and then we will walk. Three minutes in each position, I will guide you. Two stops. The stairs we take at last, the cast and director together. Miss," he nodded to you, "you will stay with me through this..."

Adam cut him off, "No, she stays with me."

His forceful statement sent a rush of heat down your back - you’d never heard him speak so forcefully, and it was surprisingly sexy to see him so protective.

The translator faltered but Adam didn't flinch, and soon the shorter man was back pedaling, "Okay, ah, you come then. Yes? You come together, we go to the interview..." As the camera crews started to gather around you like seagulls, he led you around the entry way to the carpet where a video camera crew was waiting with another translator and host.

Jim, the director, along with his wife and the other star of the film, Golshifteh, were walking towards the same spot with their own paparazzi crews in tow. You all met up and passed around some introductions while the cameras buzzed around you and the crowds continued to shout at you from where they were penned in, flanking the red carpet.

Just before you moved to the entrance interview, you took a deep breath. Adam sensed your fear, placed a hand on the small of your back and leaned in, "I don't know about you but I wish I had a fire hose right about now."

You giggled and agreed - he was amazing at easing your anxiety.

He was being ushered to the camera mark and you lingered behind with the director's wife, out of view of the video cameras as they did a quick 3 minute entrance interview. You exchanged some pleasantries about Cannes and the crowds. "It gets easier to tune out as you go to more of these, sweetie," she said reassuringly.

You smiled, "I hope so!"

As they wrapped up that interview, the translator and event concierge moved Adam and the director and his costar to the red carpet where the photographers went absolutely BONKERS. You couldn't hide your shock - the three of them each faced a different way, standing to face one bank of cameras while the people behind them screamed at the top of their lungs, then turning and repeating the process on the opposite side. They all made it look easy - except for Adam. Hand in pocket, furrowed brow, frozen expression: he was agitated.

After a few minutes in each position, the concierge and translator buzzed around them and directed them: "Turn this way please. Now all together please. Just Adam and Golshifteh. Alone again please. Now Jim and Adam."

The translator moved from your group to the next photo location a few yards up the red carpet and motioned for you and Jim's wife to follow, off to the sidelines. You ducked just behind Adam, who saw you and softened, then looked confused when you kept walking by.

"Hey!" he called out to the translator, "Where are you taking her, I want her here," he said. "I'm going to steal her for a minute, ok?"

The concierge and translator both stopped, and one made an apologetic hand gesture as he spun you back around, "So sorry, sir, miss." Adam placed an arm around your waist and turned you with him gently, the concierge stepped away, and before you knew it, it was just the two of you once again; but this time a hundred people were screaming at you from 30 feet away, all wanting your attention for a photo.

You felt his hand at the small of your back - a gentle thumb caressing the skin there - and instantly felt soothed. _Just look over their heads,_ his words echoed in your head. And so, you did as he said, risking a glance at his face.

When you did, you couldn't help it - seeing him lit up in the flashbulbs caused a wide, proud smile to spread across your face as you admired him in silhouette. That's when the photographers went insane: with you at his side, he was at ease, and finally smiling - just what they wanted.

Suddenly it was like the paparazzi exploded. The sight of the two of you together, smiling, his hand caressing the small of your back - the shouts from behind you intensified exponentially, and the lights were almost blinding. “Adam! Adam!” they shouted. And because none of them knew your name: "Miss! Miss!!"

The joy swelled in your chest but you kept it inside; this was why he wanted you here.

After a few more minutes of turning to face each bank of photographers, you were directed to move to the steps.

"Here, the ceremonial steps, the cast only - regrettably -" he looked at you then to Adam with a smile and nod, "will go at this point. We will go ahead of them and wait, as the cameras, they will follow to the seat.”

Adam's face darkened once more at this. It was your turn to calm him with a hand on his back. "We'll meet you in there," you leaned in with a wide smile.

He softened briefly for you, "Okay," was all he could get out before they ushered you up the side of the stairs - the part not covered by the red carpet, behind the velvet ropes.

Into the lobby you moved as a group, where the translator and concierge kept you together. As you all moved separately but together, you saw Adam's eyes searching the room for you. You hated seeing him distraught like that but part of you thrilled at it.

Once they made their way into the theater for the premier and you could hear the applause dying down, they ushered you into the theater's side entrance, where you were guided to the appropriate row and took your seats in time for the show to begin.

Once you were seated and the lights dimmed, you felt Adam grab your hand and squeeze, bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss. He leaned into you and whispered in your ear, "Thank you."

You turned to meet his gaze, your hair concealing the quick kiss you stole from him. “Thank _you_ ,” you replied. “Do you think they’ll be upset if I go down on you in here?"

He snorted and quickly tried to stifle his laugh - you giggled at his reaction, and with that, the film began.

*

After the premiere was over, the second surreal red carpet experience was done (exactly the same as the first, if not longer), dinner had been eaten with Jim and the rest of the cast and crew and their dates, the after party attended (and abandoned at the "early" time of 2am), and you were dropped off back at the hotel so you could finally get out of your premiere finery.

"That was, hands down, one of the most surreal days of my life," you sighed as you flopped into the bed.

He laughed and finished brushing his teeth. "It certainly is a whole bunch of weird, isn't it?"

Once he climbed into bed, you pulled the sheets up and over your heads with a laugh as you spun to face him. "We're safe under here. No more flashbulbs, no audiences, nothing."

He laughed, "Can we stay under here forever?"

You sat up on your elbow, "Yes. Let's start with a game. It's called 'Crazy Good'. First you share the craziest part of your day, then the best part." He looked at you like you were insane.

"Ok, I'll start," you continued, undeterred. "The craziest part of my day had to be..." you pretended to think long and hard, chewing on your finger and twisting your hair. He caught on to the joke and you finished, "...standing in a sold out theater with a few thousand strangers and applauding for you for four straight minutes, then watching you walk down a red carpet and have your picture taken for 5 more minutes. OH and then there was the part where I got dragged around by my arm to be in the photos, then not in the photos, then _back_ in the photos again. That was crazy," you finished with an overly excited flourish.

As you spoke, he buried his face in his hands and groaned with each sentence. By the time you stopped and asked, "What was your _craziest_ moment?" he was red in the face from remembering everything.

"I think you pretty much nailed it for you there, that was a nightmare wasn't it?" he asked.

You shrugged with a game smile and nudged his leg with yours, "Ok, now it's time for the best part of your day."

He looked thoughtful, "Hmm.. You first."

You nodded, "Alright, best part of my day..." you mulled it over for a bit then decided. "Watching you in the film." He scoffed to himself, blushing shyly. You knew he was sensitive about his work and hated watching himself, but you had to say it. "You're so talented, deep down to your bones. Seeing you on screen, and being with you after, it reminded me just how amazing you are. And how lucky I am,” you finished. "Your turn." You smiled and kissed his awestruck lips.

He surprised you by responding so readily to your kiss, bringing a hand to the back of your head sweetly and taking your bottom lip between his teeth gently.

You sidled up alongside him now, feeling the heat spark instantly between you as he growled, "My favorite part..." he moved to dip his tongue into your mouth and pulled a sigh from you, "...of today..." now he moved to your neck where he bit and suckled at the sensitive skin, "... is just about to start..." he moved back to your lips, hot breath flowing as he grazed his lips and teeth along your skin, "... right now..."

He began traveling south to your neck, your chest, your stomach. He trailed hot kisses down your stomach to your hips and slipped a hand between your legs to part them. As he placed light kisses and gentle bites on your inner thighs, you mewled hungrily, "Can I change my answer....?"

His laugh came out as a low growl against your leg; every touch of his lips against your skin sent shocks of electricity through your core and a gasp from your lips.

You squirmed as he pulled your panties off and dove back between your legs, hooking his arms under your hips to angle your sweet spot closer to his waiting tongue.

He glanced up one last time, eyes cloudy with need, and you almost came undone right there: the sight of his face, those fiery brown eyes looking back at you from between your legs - it was almost too much…

“Wait,” you panted, surprising him. He did as he was told, his face a question mark. The power you held now, it made you lightheaded.

“Lie down on your back.”

You surprised even yourself with your new forcefulness, but his surprise gave way to a hungry, satisfied smile as he did as he was told.

"I'm sorry,” you hummed. “I don't mean to interrupt you but if I don’t get to fuck you right now, I’m going to lose my mind.”

He slipped his hands around your hips as you ground down against his lap. A rush of moisture flooded your sweet spot as you felt him growing against you.

He replied, almost choking, “By all means…”

You laughed with him at that and finally pressed your lips against his for a slow, burning kiss. A little grunt of pleasure slipped from his throat and made you smile; he was so into it.

You smiled wickedly back at him and wasted no time lowering down onto him, impaling yourself deliciously with a sigh, loving the sound of his groan the whole way down.

His head tipped back into the pillow and he momentarily lost himself in ecstasy, moaning as you rolled your hips with him inside you, "Uhhh fuck _me,_ that is the spot..."

You closed your eyes as he squeezed your hips tightly, sliding you up and down his length.“Are you for fucking real?” he grimaced through clenched teeth, staring at your body and tracing lines along your skin with his large strong hands as you writhed on top of him.

You smiled wantonly, hummed with delight at his coming undone beneath you. Your breath quickened; it wouldn't take long for either of you.

He pulled you closer to him to press against you, chest to chest. "God you feel so _fucking_ good," he hissed, eyes on me. His deep voice, panting for you… you moaned with him, the heat between you causing sweat to roll down your back.

You clamped around him, creating new friction that brought a groan from his throat. You smiled, delighted by his reaction. "You like that?" You asked breathlessly, grinding against him to bring yourself closer to the edge.

He gasped erratically, the words choked out as he struggled unsuccessfully to hold back: "Yeah... I'm gonna... "

Hearing him say it was all it took for you, and you let yourself slip into release with a moan. "Fuuuck yeah Adam…”

He jerked under you, groaning through clenched teeth as he pumped his warmth into you, "Yeeeah, aaahhh..."

That didn’t take long at all, you thought as you laughed in disbelief as you came down, panting and going limp on top of him.

He laughed breathlessly too. "What's so funny, sweetheart?” he asked, smiling as he buried his face into your neck and kissed the salt from your skin.

You ran your fingers through his sweaty hair, loving the post-ecstasy glow of his skin. "Fuck, nothing, it’s just... I wanted to do that all day.” You climbed off his lap and collapsed, sighing.

“I wish you’d said something earlier,” he laughed.

With a kiss on your shoulder, he untangled himself from your limbs and the bedsheets and walked into the bathroom. You breathlessly watched his nude form move in the light coming in from the balcony window - he was exquisite.

Returning a while later, he walked slowly around the bed to stand naked before the balcony window. You watched him hungrily, never wanting to forget this moment. He silently admired the view from the 24th story balcony, breathing deeply and smoothly as he came down from your shared ecstasy. The Riviera beyond the window shimmered, lights from the city below illuminating his skin with a gentle blue glow. You memorized the lines of his arm against the window frame, the ‘v’ of his hip, the curve of his ass.

He looked over his shoulder at you then back out the window, speaking to you as he looked at the stars, "Do you know how lucky I am to have found you?"

You rolled to your side and propped your head up on your elbow, smiling at him cheekily. "I have an idea," you purred.

He turned entirely now, and the sight of his nude body bared to you caused a fresh wave of desire to roll through you. "I mean it," he said almost plaintively.

He was being serious, you realized. You slipped out of the bed and padded over to him, reaching out for his waist and nestling in his open arms. Together, both of you entirely naked, you stood facing the view once more.

"I wouldn't be able to do all this without you keeping me grounded and reminding me of what's important." His voice was husky with exhaustion and thick with emotion.

You stroked your nails along his chest and watched the skin goosebump under your fingers as you spoke, "And what's important?"

He pulled away slightly to look down at you in the blue ambient light. "This," he replied quietly. "What we have.”

You rested your head against his chest and joined his gaze, unfocused but happy. "I love what we have.”

He hummed his agreement and stroked your shoulder, stepping away from the window and bringing you back under the covers with him.

You rested your head on his chest and looked out the balcony window with a sigh. “That view," you sighed, completely spent and content.

He turned to soak in the sight of the French Riviera lit up, even late at night. "Mmm, it's beautiful," he rumbled, exhaustion making him sound even sexier.

Suddenly your eyes felt heavy - you were not going to last much longer. "What's on your schedule tomorrow?" you asked lazily.

He perked up slightly, "Oh, good news: nothing."

Surprised, you lifted your head from his chest to look at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yep. I moved the only interview to the next day, before the final awards ceremony. We've got all day to ourselves. I was thinking about taking a day trip to Paris.”

You shot back up to look him in the eye, "Paris?"

He smiled that lopsided grin he got when it was just the two of you. "Yeah it's less than a 2 hour flight, I figure we're already over here so why not make the most of it?"

You thrilled at the thought. "Ohh how _marvelous_ ," you purred, squeezing against him a bit tighter. He was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh la la, the City of Love! Get ready <3


	15. Paris

You and Adam lay in the grass in front of the Eiffel Tower, your sandal dangling from your toe as you bobbed your leg over one knee, he on his stomach reading the script for his next week's project. You were content to read a book, listening to the folks around you go about their days. It wasn't as tourist-packed as you thought it would be, but it was every bit as amazing as you’d hoped.

When the itch for a coffee struck you, you propped yourself up on your elbows. "I'm going to get an iced coffee or something, want anything?"

He looked up from his script over his sunglasses, "Sure, whatever you get.”

That was easy. You stood, brushed yourself off, and wandered off the lawn to the street where you merged with the flow of people bustling around. You smiled to yourself - this was Paris. Just three days ago you were at home in New Jersey, wishing you could be with Adam in the exotic locales he worked. And now, here you were, ordering two iced coffees from a corner cafe in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower.

"Deux cafes glaces, s'il vous plait," you said with a smile - you had picked up some basic French to get by and relished the chance to use it. The barista returned a short while later with your drinks and you stepped back out into the cool breeze, sipping on one drink.

As you got back to your spot, you found Adam looking over his shoulder with a smile. "Here's your drink," you said, handing him the frosty cup and turning to toss your wallet on the ground to get settled. When you spun back around, Adam was there before you, on one knee, looking up with a smile.

You laughed - "Can I help you?"

He reached up and took one of your hands in his, and you giggled at his formality. When he spoke, he sounded nervous. "When we met five months ago, I was on one knee then too. And not a day goes by that I don't thank my lucky stars for the loose shoelace that brought us together," he finally laughed and you could see his nerves.

Suddenly you had a moment of clarity: this was it. Your face dropped and your breath quickened, "Adam..."

He continued, "Since then, you've taught me how to be happy, just by being by my side. And I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

You felt tears well up - this was really happening. Your knees and hands shook. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, letting your hand go for a moment to open it and reveal a beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?" he asked finally, those gorgeous brown eyes shining.

You tried to speak but no sound would come out at first - he had literally taken your breath away! - but finally you managed, "Yes! Yes, Adam, I will!"

He stood up in one swift motion and gathered you in his arms, literally sweeping you off your feet as you kissed.

Your head swam - you heard a smattering of applause and cheers in French around you, and as you pulled apart you noticed a few small groups of people on the lawn nearby smiling, one taking photos on her phone.

After taking your own photos and making quick friends to get the photos from the people around you as well, you practically floated through the afternoon. You’d decided to have your first meal as an engaged couple at a quiet seafood restaurant you passed while walking back through the heart of the city, and made it back to the airport by 9 for your 10pm flight back to Cannes.

You were utterly exhausted when you arrived back at the hotel - and you had one final day of the film festival to look forward to.But after you’d settled and prepared for bed, you sat at the window just admiring your new ring; the sight of it still made your head spin.

He came out of the bathroom and caught you with light laugh, “What you got there?”

“Oh nothing,” you replied with a flip of your hand, “Just a little trinket I picked up in Paris.”

He climbed into bed, smiling. you joined him, tucked into his side.

What a trip it had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... short but sweet!


	16. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK that last chapter was too short, have another bonus chapter in the same day ;)

You had been back home for a week, working on a new project during your days and writing at night, while training for your next event, a triathlon in early August.

The congratulatory emails and calls were coming in, and everyone wanted to meet up for drinks and gossip - but you had to admit it was a bit lonely without Adam there to share in the celebration.

Once you said goodbye in France, you came home to catch up on work while he went on to London to finish filming his next project with Terry Gilliam. You still kept up your daily texts and almost daily calls, even using Skype for some more interesting "dates" - who knew Skype sex was a thing?

As you scrolled through your news feed one morning, an alert on Paterson caught your eye: it had been submitted to the Sydney Film Festival. Intrigued, you texted Adam later that morning as you waited for your coffee at Starbucks: "Paterson is going to the Sydney Film Festival - are you headed down under, too?"

He responded almost immediately, "Yes. Dammit."

You couldn't help but laugh; the poor guy wanted nothing more than to act but his talent made it impossible for him to not have to go out and promote the amazing work he did. Before you could respond, he sent another text: "Care to join?"

Unfortunately you had a short race that you were being sponsored in, so you couldn't back out without an injury or illness to show for it: "I don't think they'll buy me having the flu when I'm snapped on the red carpet in Australia.”

He was upset but understood - you each had your own responsibilities and jobs, even if they weren't the usual 9-5 thing.

One night though, after a particularly hard day, you were feeling lonely and needed that warm touch of his. Things had fallen through on a big deal with a sneaker company that was considering sponsoring you for a race in the fall, and a project at work was completely scrapped after you had put almost two weeks of work into it. And on top of all of it, your run that night sucked royally.

"I'm sorry, y/n. I hate that I'm not there to help," he sighed during your nightly call. You skyped him this time because you needed to see his face, but he looked miserable: tired, disappointed, bleary-eyed from working all day...

"It's ok, I know you have to work. How was today?" you asked.

He sighed heavily, clearly exhausted. "Crazy. A long day, lots of 'hurry up and wait' shit. One thirty second filler scene took 6 hours to set up and Terry insisted on giving note after note to one extra who couldn't get it together, it's just... frustrating..." he trailed off.

"Sounds like a nightmare," you offered.

He agreed reluctantly, "Tougher to take without you here."

You rolled over, bringing the phone with you so you could still see his face on the screen, almost imagining that he was in bed with you.

"Is it always going to be this difficult?" you sighed.

He thought it over for a second and his eyebrows furrowed in concern, "No. Not always, Love."

You gave him a soft smile and reached out to touch his face through the screen. He smiled, "One more week. Seven days and I'll be home, and we can celebrate our engagement the right way."

You smiled at his encouragement and closed your eyes, "I am counting the minutes."

Finally it was Tuesday, and he was due to land around 9pm. Shortly after he touched down, he texted you his usual "Landed, in the car now" note and you responded with "Can't wait to see you tomorrow."

You had told him you couldn't miss an 8am meeting the next morning so you couldn't be there when he got home, but decided to surprise him at his place when he arrived, with a tray of his favorite snacks and wine. And yourself.

About twenty minutes after his message, you knew he'd be close, so you ran back into the bathroom and primped one last time: sexy camisole and crochet shorts, bare feet, waved hair and minimal makeup, the natural look. A lamp in the corner glowed with some candles here and there, and with one final swipe of gloss and a pop of the cork, you poured out two glasses, cued up Montezuma by the Fleet Foxes on his stereo, and waited. It was the song he played while showing you that beautiful sunset at his balcony on your first date, and always reminded you of him.

The anticipation was such a turn on - it had been two weeks since you had even touched, and your body was aching just knowing he'd be home soon.

A few minutes later you heard footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by a clunking suitcase, and keys. You stood back from the door expectantly as it opened slowly and he stepped in. The confusion on his face at the lights being on as he walked in turned to instant joyful surprise when he saw you there, and he laughed, "What?"

You smiled and held your arms out, itching to grab him: "Welcome home..."

He dropped his keys and bag, ignoring everything to lurch forward and gather you in his arms for a delicious, deep kiss.

You moaned instantly - he was solid and warm against you, his lips taking you over entirely. His fingers tangled in your hair and your feet lifted off the floor from the intensity of his hold.

You wrapped your arms around him in return, pulling away to catch your breath for a moment as he gently set you back down on the floor.

He pressed his forehead to yours and stared into your eyes hungrily, both of you panting heavily. You looked down at his lips, red and glistening from your kiss, and he finally breathed out, "Hi."

You laughed at his greeting, "Hi!" you sighed, pressing your body against his ever so slightly more. His growl at the pressure you put on his growing excitement made you giggle.

"What's wrong?" you asked innocently.

He laughed malevolently, "Ohh you have no idea what I want to do to you right now..."

His words were all you needed - you needed him so badly. He ground against you this time, his hardness pressing into your belly. You responded by leaning in to plant a kiss on his neck and hummed against the sensitive skin there, whispering in his ear, "Show me."

That was all he needed to hear. Letting you go just for a moment, he kicked the door shut, swept you off the floor, took you over his shoulder and brought a squeal from you as he carried you into the bedroom. Dropping you on the bed with a grunt, he undressed quickly, giving you the cue to slither out of your clothes too. When he slipped his shirt over his head and found you there, naked and waiting, he wasted absolutely no time.

Sliding up the bed between your legs, you welcomed him into your arms and hooked one leg around him. He pressed against your entrance and turned his head to kiss you and murmur your name as he slipped into you easily.

You lost your breath at his fullness, and he sighed in turn, burying his face in the crook of your neck and whispering, "God you feel so good..."

You wrapped both legs around him now, urging him on by rocking your hips. He responded immediately; his body was on fire for you.

Pumping in and out, he was lost to the feeling of being enveloped completely by your hot tightness. Your breathing synced as you gasped for air, his pace quickening almost immediately. Squeezing him into you with your legs, you rolled your hips against his as he fucked you.

In little huffs now, his breath flowed against your neck as he kissed and nipped there. You gasped out, "Fuck, Adam..."

He grunted, unable to form words. It drove you wild, the sound of him coming undone against your skin. "Harder," you hiccuped.

He took your direction and moved to his knees, cock still buried within you, and pulled you closer with huge hands around your hips. This new angle gave you the perfect view and allowed him to hit your back walls easily as he pounded, deeper and faster. You saw stars.

"Ahhh fuck, that pussy is so tight," he groaned. The redness of his face and his unfocused gaze were enough to set you up for a powerful climax - he wasn't too far from his orgasm either. The tight coil of heat in your belly started to throb. Hands tight around your hips, he rocked against your clit with each thrust now, balls slapping against your slit.

You clenched around him, grunting out in ecstasy and tossing your head back into the pillow as the wave took you over. "Ahh I'm coming....!" you gasped, over and over again.

His hips stuttered against you as he let out a groan of his own and came with you, gasping and jerking with the force of his own release, "Fffuck yeaaah..." he seethed between clenched teeth, the sweat dripping from his brow.

Filling you with jet after jet of his warmth, he jerked against your hips and you drew out your shared release with a soft moan.

Finally coming down, he dropped back down to throb against you, panting. "Ohh God I missed you," you murmured against his hot neck as you wrapped your arms around him and caught a glimpse of your engagement ring sparkling in the candlelight.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, sweetheart," he sighed.

You laughed as you caught your breath together and he slipped out of you to settle back into the bed next to you, "No, I think you made it pretty clear,"you laughed, rubbing your abdomen - you were already cramping up from how deep he fucked you, but you loved it.

He laughed softly, "Sorry."

You playfully slapped his chest and rolled over to drape yourself over him. Completely spent and disheveled and content, you both lay in the bed, a heap of tangled sheets and limbs. Out in the living room you could still see the candles burning, hear the music playing - and the wine sat waiting to be sipped. Curled up against him with your leg draped over his, you traced stars and constellations on his broad, strong chest and he buried his nose in your hair. Breathing in deeply, he said quietly, "I want to bottle up your scent and bring it with me everywhere I go, I'd spray every hotel bed with you."

You laughed softly, "That's a proprietary blend. Patent pending."

He laughed too, scratching your back gently, "Oh I see."

You glanced over his chest and out into the living room, "Hungry?”

He followed your gaze into the glowing room and said, "I am actually starving..."

You both murmured your agreement but didn't move a muscle. After a few seconds, he spoke, "I can't feel my legs...”

You laughed out loud and slowly extricated yourself from the sheets and his arms, lazily responding, "I know what you mean, I think I pulled a hamstring..."

You found your way back into your discarded clothing and staggered into the living room where he picked up a glass of wine and handed it to you. Picking up his own, he raised it in a toast:

"To boots that won't stay tied..." he smirked - the toast he made the first night you spent together.

You returned his mischievous grin and he continued, locking on his eyes, "... and to our future."


	17. Time in Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are all kind of random, one-off adventures leading up to the end of our story, so I hope you enjoy them!

As you and Adam entered the hotel in Tokyo to begin the Japanese leg of the press tour for his latest movie, it was like you’d stepped into another dimension. Hoards of people surrounded your every move; handlers and interpreters and greeters, a few photographers. Having never been to Japan before, it was a bit of a culture shock, but it thrilled you to be going through it with Adam by your side.

The first morning, his alarm went off early - 6am for his 7am interview - but you were staying behind for now. You had a day of exploring the city by yourself planned - just not yet.The dull grey morning light filtered in through the giant window shades on one side of the suite, and as he stirred, you rolled over and draped your arm over his chest. "Gotta do my thing, kitten," he murmured into your hair.

You scratched the skin of his chest gently and squeezed, "Mmm," was all you could manage. He slipped out reluctantly from under your embrace and you watched him go, stretching out your arm and leg across the warm spot in the bed he left in his absence.As his publicist knocked on the door in the hallway outside the bedroom when he finished dressing, you sat up on your elbow.

"What are you up to today?" he asked calmly. He knew they were at the door for him but also knew they'd wait.

You sighed, waking more. "I was thinking a train trip to Kyoto, the concierge suggested it yesterday when I was exploring the hotel."

He looked impressed, "Sounds fun."

"How about you?"

He sighed, "Aah.. press conference, then interviews til 10, photo call from 11-12, lunch interviews til 3, then a Vanity Fair roundtable thing until 9ish.”

You hummed. “Late dinner?”

He smiled as he stood and bent to give you a goodbye kiss. “Perfect. See you tonight.”

He slipped out the door and left you in the bed, still warm and sleepy. You tried to go back to sleep but couldn’t, watching the gray light on the wall turn gold with the rising sun as it seeped into the room through the slits between the heavy automatic shades and the wall. Finally you rolled over to your back and stretched. You needed coffee.

Fumbling for the switch you knew lived on the wall, you flicked it and the shades shifted to semi-sheer, a neat trick you’d discovered on the first day there. The golden light grew stronger as the curtains grew thinner and you sat up, gave a stretch and pulled your hair into a topknot before padding over to the window and glancing out at the city below.Buses were reduced to Lego bricks and people were ants on the sidewalks below. Everything moved like liquid in the rush hour madness: organized, super-polite chaos.

With a light laugh to yourself, you moved to the small kitchenette and reached into the little mini fridge for the cold brew coffee you kept in it.Sniffing and rubbing the back of your calf with the front of one foot, you poured yourself a cup and reached for the sugar on the counter, pausing to look out the window once more. At this angle, the light shone in unfiltered and dazzled you briefly.You smiled and blinked, just astounded that you were there in Japan, and that Adam was there with you. With a sip of your coffee, you felt yourself slowly wake up and come back to life.

It was time to wander around Japan for the day.

After you dressed and took the elevator down to the lobby, you knew the press conference would be going on in the main ballroom so you took a quick detour and snuck a peek.

Using your rudimentary Japanese, you were able to explain to the guard posted at the door - who you’d met the day before - that you wanted to see your fiancé, and he smiled and allowed you into the auditorium through the rear side door, so that you were able to see the panel from afar.

Adam sat at the table with a translator perched behind him; he was clearly anxious as he usually was during these things, but he sat quietly as the rest of the cast interacted with the press. He answered a question directed towards him with a short but concise response, and you felt your heart swell with pride. He’d come so far. What a star.

*

After a full day of sightseeing, you got back to the room an hour or so before Adam was due back, so you treated yourself to a nice hot soak in the huge tub, watching the city spread out beneath you from your soaking spot.

After getting out and drying off, you toweled your hair and slipped into panties and a camisole - no sense in getting dressed before you had to. Knowing he'd be back in a half hour or so, you dimmed the lights and slipped onto the bed, facing the window where you stared out at the blinking lights of the bustling city. It was beautiful and mesmerizing - nothing like New York.

The music you’d put on repeat lulled you to a state of total relaxation as the lights faded in and out, and soon you found yourself drifting to sleep.

When you came to, you felt a hand on your hip gently sliding down your leg. Sighing in surprise and rolling to face him, you smiled when you saw Adam nuzzling behind you.

"Mmm hey," you murmured, totally lost in the feeling of his heat pressed against your back and his arm snaking around your tummy and holding you close to him.

He tucked into your neck and placed a kiss there, growling gently, "Good morning, kitten."You smiled - you loved when he called you that.

Wait a minute. Morning? 

You opened your eyes and saw the clock on the bedside table: 1:15 AM??

You shot up, "One in the morning?? I can't believe I slept that whole time I'm so sorry!!"

He laughed, calming you down and tugging you back into his arms, "It's fine, sweetheart! I didn't even get in until well after midnight, I called your cell to tell you to eat without me and I was going to be late but you never replied. You looked so peaceful, I let you sleep. Just got out of the shower."

You relaxed - you’d been out for 4 hours! - but now that you were up you realized how hungry you were. "Oh man. Did you end up eating?"

He shook his head, "No.."

You raised an eyebrow, "Is the bar still open?"

He smiled, "Let's go." And he helped you up to find a sweater and shorts, takingyour hand and heading down to the sushi and karaoke bar on the 20th floor for a late night snack.

As you watched the karaoke singers and looked out over the still bustling city, you both laughed and chatted, sampling each other's sushi and sharing some sake. When he fought you for the last piece of a rainbow roll, you playfully nudged at his leg under the table, your shoe dangling off your toes as you did. You leaned in and said to him with a nod out the window, "It's like another world here, isn't it?"

He hummed his agreement. "It's not Brooklyn."

You nodded.

The lights dazzled 20 stories below you both, the constant flow of Tokyo traffic looking like electric ants marching through darkness. You leaned against your hand and took it all in.

What a crazy experience.

*

It was your last night in Tokyo. While you spent most of the night with the rest of the cast at the dinner that the press had hosted for everyone, you and Adam had parted ways with everyone else by midnight. After you got back to the room, he turned as you reached for the light switch and covered your hand with his.

Quizzically, you looked at him but didn’t ask. He simply closed his eyes and shook his head - no lights. Okay.

He instead, took your hand and led you into the bedroom where the window shades were wide open, revealing all of Tokyo to you both.

You followed his lead and looked out at the city below, but when you looked back at him, you found him looking at you with a hungry gaze, slowly slipping his blazer off and tugging his shirt up and off without a word.

Finally, you thought. Your mouth watered at the thought of being with him again. You followed suit and stepped out of your shoes then lifted the gauzy layers of your dress over your head, leaving yourself in just panties.

Bathed in the glow of the city and nothing else, he stepped forward and caught your lips for a needful kiss.You melted into him and wanted more almost instantly. Before you could wonder if he wanted the same, he wrapped his large hands around your hips, turned you around to face the window and pulled you so close with one hand that your ass pressed against his already rock-hard excitement. His other hand tangled in your hair and tugged back gently so you could see his face.

Breathless from the shock but aflame with need, you found his eyes, the golden flecks there sparkling with reflected city light and pupils blown wide with raw hunger. His lips were parted; he was panting like you. You couldn’t take it any longer.

“Fuck me,” you practically begged him.

That was all he needed to hear. He responded by yanking your panties off easily with one hand, tearing the delicate fabric away like cobwebs.

Palms splayed against the glass and now bent in half, you faced the glass and closed your eyes in delicious anticipation; you were so wet already. You jumped at his gentle caress of your folds as he spread your excitement around, then let out a short gasp when he replaced his fingers with his thick cock. Wasting no time, he plunged into you deeply and braced himself for leverage.

You hummed wantonly as he fucked you sweetly, his huge hands traveling acrossyour hips and up your back to tangle in your hair once more and tug you upright gently.

The deliciousness of being taken by him like this; it made you drunk with excitement. You caught his lips with yours as he dragged his hands up your ribs to cover your breasts with his rough fingers, the sensations all nearly too much for you. His breath quickened against your kiss and before you could think of what to do next, he did it for you and turned you around to fuck you against the window.

Holding you up and pinning you against the glass, you let out a gasp of delight that made him smile. “You like it like this?” he huffed.

“Yeah,” you managed to reply before your orgasm came out of nowhere, wracking you and causing you to lose your train of thought. The pressure against your clit now increased at this angle, you moaned for him and clenched, bringing him to his own shuddering climax.

Riding the wave together, you both gasped for air now, sharing the delicious laughter of a divine release as he nuzzled the hair from your face with his nose to kiss you.

Entirely spent, you both collapsed into the bed and fell asleep to a random Japanese tv show quietly in the background, the lights of the city blinking unerringly outside. 

You were never going to forget your first trip to Japan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans of Sofia Coppola's 'Lost in Translation' might see some parallels between the film and this chapter - it's one of my favorite films and I really wanted to try to capture the vibe in this little adventure. I hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	18. Party Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little semi-one-shot inspired by all of those famous (infamous) photos and videos of our boy celebrating at the Cannes after party like the king he is <3

You scrolled through your feeds and felt a pang at the sight of Adam completely drunk. He was always so fastidious, so against being the stereotypical Hollywood guy. But once in a while when he let loose, he discovered he actually enjoyed relaxing and having some fun.

He had gone to Cannes for The Man Who Killed Don Quixote and BlacKkKlansman, two huge projects that couldn’t be more different. But on the final day, Quixote closed the festival and was followed by a huge bash where everyone left at the festival was welcome to party until they couldn’t see straight - and apparently Adam did just that.

You had opted to leave the festival a few days early for work back in the States, so when you found the videos online the following day, you couldn’t help but feel that ache.

He looked so completely bombed; his eyes couldn’t even open all the way. You hadn’t spoken to him yet that morning, and while it was about 6 hours ahead there, you knew he’d still be sleeping this one off.

To keep from disturbing him, you just sent a text: “I guess you had fun last night?”

About an hour later,your phone rang. It was Adam, and he was in bad shape.

“What did you drink last night??” you asked, smiling in spite of yourself.

He apparently started with Johnnie Walker but after two or three drinks, somehow ended up with the bottle, and from there the details were fuzzy.

“I thought I saw a bottle in your hand in the pictures,” you said with a sympathetic laugh.

“Pictures??” He sounded mortified.

“And video.”

“Oh my god, no.”

You reassured him it was all in good fun - he didn’t go on a rant or actually _do_ anything embarrassing in the footage; on the contrary, it just looked like an actor cutting loose and having a blast at a film festival after party.

Still, he wasn’t convinced. “I feel like shit.”

“You’ll be home tonight, I’ll be here, and I’ll have a nice big meal for you, whatever you want.”

A muffled sound on his end of the phone had you confused, until you realized: the mention of food had made him sick.

You couldn’t wait to get him home and on the mend.

-

When his plane arrived, you decided to park and go in to help him and his handler with his things; something told you he’d be much happier with you than someone paid to be there.

Sure enough, when he came through the gate and caught the sight of you, his angry, nearly green expression shifted to one of complete relief. He looked like he might cry.

His handler trailed behind with a coffee and a newspaper; Adam was always very low key and thought these things were unnecessary and now his point was made when you thanked the handler and told them you’d take it from here.

You both walkedto the car and rode home in near silence - he was still hurting and embarrassed, you could tell. He asked you about the rest of your week as you drove, and once you were home, he disappeared right into the bathroom for a shower. You made some toast with butter and jam, along with some decaf tea, and brought it all into the bedroom, where you changed into one of his t-shirts for bed.

When he came out of the shower some time later, he looked marginally human again, if not even more exhausted. He took a healthy sniff and hummed apprehensively.

“Do you think you can stomach some light food?” you asked tentatively.

When he spotted the tray on the bed, he smiled, “That looks delicious, thank you...”

You sat in bed and snacked on the toast while he had more energy to ask you about the event you had coming up at work. He was so pleased to hear it was going well. Soon, though, his eyes started to droop and you knew it was time. “Why don’t you lay down, handsome?” you asked as you moved the tray to the ground and settled back against the headboard.

He sighed and did as instructed, the last of his energy used to pull the duvet up and over you both. He rolled to his side and you pressed against him like a big spoon.

As you stroked his hair gently, you whispered against the shell of his ear, “I missed you so much.”

He sighed contentedly, “I missed you too. Promise me you won’t make me do another one of those alone, please.”

You laughed softly and continued to stroke his hair, traced your fingertips along his temples to bring his eyes to a close. “I promise.”

He was so close to sleep now, he could only muster a soft, “Hmm,” in response.

As you felt his breathing slow to a steady rhythm, you flicked the lamp off, kissed the top of his head and settled back down into the covers to join him in sleep.


	19. In a Blackout

You and Adam sat on the couch with some wine, watching Netflix, when suddenly the power cut out, plunging you both into darkness.

“Uh-oh.." you said, fumbling to put your glass down and stand. As your eyes adjusted to the darkness, you saw him move to the big window to open the blinds and let some ambient light in.

"Wow, looks like we're all out, Manhattan is ok though," he said. Over the river, you could see the skyline even brighter now, the lights reflecting off the water and making he darkness around you in Brooklyn even more apparent.

Now able to see pretty well, you picked up your glass and joined him at the window, sipping. Suddenly, the thought hit you: "Can we get to the roof from here?" you asked him mischievously.

He glanced down with a grin of his own, pausing only for a moment before takingyour hand and making a break for the door.

Laughing with glee, you grabbed the bottle of wine on the coffee table as you passed by. Out the door, down the hall, and up the stairwell you went, lit by emergency lights, both of you tipsy and giggling the whole way. You emerged from the dark stairwell and into the slightly cool night air, the moon and stars surprisingly bright.

"Wow," you sighed, looking up and marveling as you spun, Adam following and meeting you with a smile and an open palm, looking at the wine bottle. You laughed and handed it over, watched him take a big swig, and took it back from him foryour own gulp.

The way the moonlight caught his cheek. The warmth of the wine going down your throat and the chill of the air. His scent as he stepped closer to you and wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you close to him. It was intoxicating, all of it.

"You look like a star," he said, the wine on his breath so sweet.

You smiled and batted your eyelashes at him, "How's that?"

Leaning over to put the nearly empty wine bottle on the ground nearby, he stumbled slightly as he stood back up, steadying himself against your waist with one hand as he brushed the hair back from your forehead with the other. "You're shining, in the moonlight. Like a star," he said, sending shivers down your spine.

You closed your eyes to him and smiled with abandon, completely soaked in wine and his attention. Your head tipped back and you went with it, feeling him hold your waist tighter as you lolled backwards with a happy sigh, "This star is falling for you!"

He laughed with you as you popped back up and came face to face with him once more.For a moment he held your gaze, then suddenly he squatted down, picked you up and practically threw you into the air, bringing squeals of laughter from your throat as he spun with you in his arms.

You tossed your arms into the air and let out a joyful shout, the stars spinning above you. You braced yourself as he put you gently back down on the ground and cupped your face in his huge hands.

“God I can’t wait to marry you,” he said with reverence.

You felt dizzy, lightheaded, just thinking about it. "Me too," you replied dreamily.

"Why don't we just go for it? City Hall is still open, maybe? Right?” he asked, parting from you and taking your hand as if he were making for the courthouse right now.

You laughed and he turned back around, dropping your hand - but he’d planted the seed of an idea in your head.

The thought of a giant party was something of a turn-off for both of you; neither of you liked the spotlight, but wanted to share your love with those closest to you. Maybe he had a point…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little fluffy chapter, I know, but I just had to!


	20. Chapter 20

You came out of the spare bedroom, heels in hand, and found him standing in the living room, thoughtfully inspecting your little bouquet of daisies. At the sound of your footsteps, he looked up and his face utterly melted in happiness.  
"y/n..." he said quietly, taking in the sight of you in your little white dress, hair in waves with a thin strand of greens and flowers crowning your head.  
You blushed and glanced at him in his fine gray suit, "Hey handsome."   
When you finished checking your hair in the hall mirror, he handed you your bouquet and you laughed lightly - his hands were frozen. "My goodness, your hands are like ice!" you said as you placed the flowers on the table and brought his hands to your mouth, breathing on them to heat them up.   
He smiled down at you, visibly nervous. After you warmed his hands and stepped back to get another look at him, he ran his fingers through his hair, that adorable nervous tic of his. "What time did they say they'd meet us there?" he asked, glancing at his watch between hair fixing.   
You laughed kindly at his nerves, "2:30, we're fine. We've got plenty of time," you reassured him.  
"I know, I just... want it to be perfect."   
“It already is,” you reassured him. He smiled, relaxing noticeably.   
From the coffee table, you picked up his boutonnière and spoke as you pinned it to his lapel, "You are a dream come true, did you know that?"   
His eyes were filled with love and warmth as he watched you expertly pin the flowers to his jacket, a bit of ivy and a few small daisies to match your bouquet and the flowers in your hair. His awards show nerves had nothing on today.   
As you stepped back to admire him, he looked down at himself and back at you. When he spoke, you could hear the love in his voice. “I can't believe how lucky you am to have you here, right now."  
You smiled and slipped into your shoes, grabbing your purse and keys. “Ready?"  
He felt his back pocket - wallet - suit jacket pocket - phone - and checked his watch one last time, then nodded, "Yep."  
"Let's get married."  
At that, he broke into a huge grin, so happy to hear the words. Taking your hand in his, down the steps he led you, out to the subway to get to city hall.  
*  
You stood facing each other, the judge between you, friends flanking you on either side. He nervously ran his hands through his hair over and over again, so you reached out with both hands to hold his and calmed him with a smile.  
Do you? I do.  
Do you? I do.  
Smiles. Happy tears. A kiss.   
And just like that, you were married.   
The little smattering of applause and cheers from your friends brought smiles to your faces as you turned to everyone as husband and wife for the first time.  
You leaned into his side as you squeezed his hand, and soon you were grabbing a cab to head to dinner at Colonie with your friends.   
It was surreal - being surrounded by the ones we loved and being toasted, celebrating your love, photos being snapped and videos being taken, wine flowing and a cake appearing from nowhere (two of your friends had brought it in from your favorite Polish bakery back in NJ)... you repeatedly found yourself glancing at Adam and reminding yourself to soak in these moments.   
And when you found him, he was already looking at you with the same expression.   
This man was now all yours, you thought to yourself as you took him in, smiling at you through the din.   
You were a family now, starting a new life together. It was like a piece of your heart now existed on the outside of your body in him; you cared so fiercely for him and wanted nothing more in the world than to see him happy. You would defend him and honor him and do whatever it took to put a smile on that face of his.   
Finally he leaned in towards the end of the evening and whispered in your ear, "To boots that won’t stay tied,” kissing your hair and pressing his smile against you in joy.  
You couldn’t take it, and reached over with both hands to cup his face for a sweet kiss. The rest of the table broke out into cheers and applause at your kiss, tapping their glasses with their knives to encourage you.  
After a few sweet toasts by his good friend from Juilliard and your oldest friend who had come down from Massachusetts to celebrate, you stood and raised your own glass to thank everyone for coming.   
As you spoke, you saw Adam smile up at you, and soon he stood at your side. You finished your brief speech and he chimed in at the end with his own kind words - about being certain that he would wake up and find this was all a dream, about having the best friends who had become family, and about looking forward to what the future held.   
You glanced up at him with stars in your eyes, falling for him all over again each time you saw him. Everyone joined you as you raised your glasses for a toast, and as you sipped your champagne and glanced at each other over the rims of your glasses, you felt a flutter - you loved this man. And he loved you.   
All thanks to boots that wouldn’t stay tied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... and that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed the ride! Please let me know what you liked the most in the comments, your feedback gives me life!!


End file.
